New World - Stage 1
by Can't make a name
Summary: Story 1. :see New World -Stage 2 as the 2nd part ... A story with the way the Visitors may see things on their arrival to Earth. The Visitors I believe would have as much baggage as anyone. If younger the adventure of another world or the passion of saving their family and friends on the home world. Includes Daniel and Robin when the ships first arrive and new character Zelda
1. Chapter 1

**John**

The stark white and very large conference room is filled with officers dressed in their well-fitted red uniforms. Instead of order and debate there is yelling and hostility raging through the room. Why yell, all is going well? They have several motherships that are prepared to settle in their designated positions above many of Earth's cities. All plans have been laid out and prepared for over twenty years. They have reached their destination with no problems. However, questions and apprehension of certain aspects on achieving their goal have become the focus.

One man sits quietly and patiently, he has allowed the officers this one last time to speak without prejudice. He is John, the Supreme Commander and he is a man with a practiced elegance combined with inherent confidence. He has weathered each storm set upon him, and has come out on top no matter the outcome to those he stood against. He is a bureaucrat and knows how to work a crowd.

He holds his hand up, it is enough of the arguing amongst themselves. It is now time to put to rest those things that have been put in question since leaving home. John speaks quietly forcing everyone to listen. "I understand you have concerns about our reception on Earth and are apprehensive of our more subdued way of taking this planet instead of going in fighting until they surrender."

Nods of agreement among those in the room confirm this statement.

"We have preparations for our first interaction, but will not touch foot on the planet until we feel safe to do so. Again their journalists and government people will visit the ship first. However, again be assured we have been careful in the way we approached the planet so not to be seen by the Earthers antiquated technology. So we are a bit of a surprise to them and I am sure they are in fear of us. We don't want that; we need at least in the beginning to gain some trust."

Thomas the officer in charge of communicating and establishing the protocols for interaction with the humans stands. He is very tall and quite thin with an almost never ending smile. "I remind everyone again that we have also compromised many of their government, news and communication computers. We are well aware of those on the planet that may need to be monitored after our arrival. We will continue to monitor them and note those who could jeopardize our objective. These humans whom will be welcomed aboard the ship; for shall we say a one on one with our Supreme Commander. Also remember that due to your positions you will be involved and you must always be sensitive and ever diligent to our plan to take this world. So please remember that all protocols must be followed . . . meaning no adaption unless absolutely necessary and that it can only happen during a dire emergency. Keep to our protocol it will protect us all." He nods his head to John and sits.

"Thank you, Thomas. Please everyone remember to review Day One through Day Thirty schedules. They may change, but we should be able to stay to that schedule." John smiles and pauses for a moment before continuing. "Yes, when the time comes if needed we will know how to deal with those particular Earthers, those who could cause problems. Plans and procedures are in place."

A few of those attending begin to check their devices and there is momentary whispering as they review parts of the schedule.

He shakes his head slightly. "No, you can never tell how people will react and one of the things we have learned is that Earthers are very much like ourselves. If our own history has shown us anything, it is that you can't trust individuals to react as planned. If we were the ones having our world taken over, we would not capitulate to the invaders. No, we would fight to the bitter end. Therefore each detail must be considered on our invasion to a people who may react as we would if this was happening to us."

John looks at the commanders and tries to keep the look of disappointment from his face. They have gone over the objective many times and know how they will present themselves to the inhabitant's living there. He knows exactly how harsh The Great Leader will react if the humans do not bend to his will. How many people have been executed with charges that seemed difficult to believe that individual had actually participated in.

Also the Great One took advantage of certain things that had been done just before he had taken power. It was sixty years ago when the hostilities between his people; the Deypol and the mountain people the Whipelli were finally put to an end. Poisonous gas had been released on one of the mountains. The northern mountain range encircled the planet so it did not take long for the mountain people to surrender and pledge themselves to the Unified Lands of the People. The ruling democracy at the time ordered that deadly gas and the young official who would become Our Great Leader just watched. It united their world and ended the animosity between his people and the mountain people.

His father was a representative when that government was still in power. His father had been one of those voting to not drop the gas. Funny it reminds him of a game he played as a child. Little stone game markers that he sat on one end and made an intricate path. Then he pushed the first marker and as it fell it hit the next stone, on and on until the multi-colored stones lay flat. When the mountain people gave up and surrendered themselves and their mountains, it began the process of the falling stones. Now unlike Earth, there is only one power that rules their world. A world of unity. John wonders if that elective government would have voted with his father to find another way to bring peace with the mountain people. Now that government had been ended and the Regime is in power. Yes, Our Great Leader will not stop at anything to get what he wants and the same will happen to the Earthers as it did to the Whipelli; and these officers know that.

Many have concerns besides other than going in fighting with guns blazing. The objective they have been told is water, but water can be found on meteorites. Their own solar system has a planet that can be easily mined for water.

For food? Had they just gotten the water from other locations they would already be ahead and not so far into this crisis? He is as confused as many of these commanders as to what the actual reason is for the invasion.

Yes, there is a question for the true reason for this takeover. Not the one they have been given. There appears to be something not quite right; there is more to this then just water. However, like himself they will not defy their orders. No, far from it. They will continue with this acquisition no matter the true reason.

However, these commanders say that if they know, they will be better able to understand best how to accomplish the true intention for The Great Leader. For most they simply want to know how best to place themselves significantly in these plans.

John shakes his head, so many layers. Telling humans of their need for a certain chemical; telling their people it is for water. Yet there is something else that lies hidden like a snake waiting to strike.

He looks over to a beautiful woman with dark flowing hair, she is a favorite of The Great Leader. She smiles calmly amidst the animosity and discord. Her Earth name is Diana and she is the Chief Science Officer of the fleet and second-in-command. He knows she understands as he does, that this is but a game to many of the commanding officers. Each commander each wishing to win his way, but there will only be one way. That way is Our Great Leader's way.

John walks slowly over to a very large, darkened window directly in front of the officers.

Earlier he had announced what was expected of each ships group and answered their trivial questions. He also had listened to their objections to various techniques to be used for humans targeted for conversion. His stance clearly shows everyone who is and will be in charge of this mission for their Great Leader. No, for him there is no game, it is all for The Supreme One whom he fervently follows without question. The time of discord must end now. He had allowed them one last time to voice their opinions, but that is now ending.

Lifting his hand and taking a deep breath, John speaks in a passionate tone. "One hundred years ago the length of time from the home world to this planet with all of its potential would have taken a lifetime if not longer. We; that is all of us are empowered and motivated to do what is necessary for our people. We can now in a few short months travel from home to this planet." His smile is genuine and his hand waves gently in a sweeping motion to acknowledge that each officer will be needed to complete this mission.

Then as on cue the dark tinge covering the window disappears and slowly the blue planet comes to full view. Those in the room become calm. Their eyes are mesmerized on the planet before them as though a spell has overcome them. The never ending arguments and the voicing of concern of those issues that still troubled some suddenly end. They have watched this scene often, but today; today is the day that fulfillment begins. They have actually arrived.

Quiet expectation fills the room.

John shifts his position so the view of the planet is clear to all. He lets them soak in this new adventure at hand and the glory each expects to obtain. John knows each has some private agenda and he must ensure they believe that they are obtaining their personal goal and still keep them in check.

As for the Earthers they must see his people as humans. His people wear pseudo-skin and hair of humans. For those skin areas that do not lend themselves to the pseudo-skin then the skin has been stained to a color humans expect to see. Lastly contacts for the eyes.

All of those on the ship, no matter if they never meet an Earther, they will appear human at all times. They will use the human names given to them and speak only the human language they have been trained to use. Even the Dahax, must resemble humans as best they can. The Dahax are much needed; they take very little training to master new weaponry. It is unfortunate, but their very broad noses and large crest cannot be covered enough to look human and not look deformed. So they are mingled with other troopers and wear their fully shielded helmets at all times, unless in their group quarters.

John himself knows he must be very careful his mother was a Dahax and his face reflects the broader nose and larger forehead crest. A slight smile comes to his face even Our Great Leader is half Dahax.

What one looks like is not all. How one reacts and views humans is also important. Those selected at a young age for the Youth Corps have been trained since the age of fourteen to adopt many nuances of teenagers and young people of Earth for each ones' selected area. They have undergone 'bonding', a word taken from the mountain people. It is a less intrusive conversion process; that each underwent beginning at the age of sixteen and continue to undergo every forty-days. The Youth Corps are fiercely loyal to The Great Leader. Literally they are willing to do anything requested to honor his wishes. This includes to be willing to accept death to protect him without question.

The Youth Corps will be the most heavily utilized in regards to human interaction. Their job is to find those human youth who will be easily manipulated and to bring them into the regime. Then the recruited humans will be officially joined to the Friends of the Visitors Youth Corps. The new human Youth Corp Members will be molded into positions to watch over and monitor other humans.

John feels comfortable that this will go well as they have prepared their propaganda and are ready to setup upon arrival. He has no doubts that they will easily recruit young humans. Also with his Youth Corp members very close to the same age as the human youth, he believes that the young humans will not feel any intimidation. Rather the human youth will likely be intrigued with the idea that they themselves, could hold positions the same as the Youth Corp Leaders that bring them into the membership. At least that is what they will be led to believe.

Later they will not only hold those positions, but as time goes by they will be trained to take some low-key positions of power for what will become Earth's new government. John has no doubt of this working, and it may not even take as long as the expected. They have done this with selected youth on his own planet who were chosen for positions as programmers, technicians, cleaning staff, and such. They had wanted to ensure that these individuals would be loyal and not resist any assignment given to them. However, they had not wanted to put in the same effort and expense of going through the long training and bonding of the Youth Corp members. The training and counseling may not be as extensive as what the Youth Corps had undergone, but it was effective for their need on the ships. Since it had worked, it should work on Earth. In fact, the details may even be modified if it works better than expected. Also they may find more human youth that are eager to work with them and accept orders that will be for The Great Leader's benefit.

John, will then ease his Youth Leaders into different branches on the ship; military, security, conversion processes and other positions on the ships. The Youth Corp members who were not given the rank of officer will be eased into technical duties. The individuals selected for Youth Corps were chosen for various reasons. For those given rank it was for above average intelligence; and the ability to think quickly in any given situation. The Youth Corp members not given rank than their ability to learn and adapt to different technical and mechanical work quickly when needed. They have done much in the way of training and will continue to learn as expected in any area they are directed to do so.

Nor is he concerned for their devotion, the continued bonding will ensure their loyalty. All Youth Corp members will also be required to see their counselors regularly to also ensure they do not begin to identify too much with the Earthers.

John smiles as glowing remarks are made amongst the officers. "You are all part of this. Your interaction with humans is very important." Then his face frowns, just enough so they understand what he is saying is important. "Remember you look human, you cannot express any disgust with human appearance or give undo interest in anything you think is physically out of the ordinary. No, offensive name calling of humans even in private."

Eileen a beautiful blonde female officer, one that John cannot help but give a warm smile to speaks. "Yes, but sir they are human. We are not! Just because we are forced to wear their ugly skin does not make us them." Her face takes on a troubled look. "I apologize you asked us to be careful how we spoke."

John shakes his head and laughs. "This once, but try to remember. Continue please this is supposed to be an open meeting."

Her face now takes on a gloomier look. "I will remember after this. To continue how are we expected to not be offended or put off by them? I know that this has been brought up often, but it is a concern. I have done the training and passed the compliance tests in this regard, but I am concerned. My interaction will be different with them and also limited. Others will be doing the actual adaptations. What if they do something and I; I do something that is found out of. . . .I don't want to make a mistake."

John rubs his forehead wondering why this comes up time after time. They have been wearing their pseudo-skin for three months. There is always some detail that can't seem to be accepted. Surely they are used to looking at each other and not looking as they did before.

He extends his hand out to Eileen, who is also in charge of Conversion programming. His voice is flat as he speaks, "As you know we do have a process for shall we say influencing the mind to not see the difference between our people and another species not from our home. If I recall you were essential in creating it for its use on the Youth Corp members. If you want, and I encourage this. Modify the program so that you can ensure you do not make those kinds of transgressions in front of humans. Take that part of the program and make the modifications for any of you who are not certain of your reactions with the humans. Create it so it is not as deep and concentrated, as what the Youth Corp officers went through."

"But they were barely teenagers when they first began the procedure, their bonding conversion was not due to begin until later." Eileen sighs, "The process is also varying, as well as the influence in this area and no one knows how long it will stay with them. Even if we make modifications maybe it will work and maybe it will not. Perhaps you must be a juvenile when you begin the procedure for it to influence the brain in that way. Then does it stay always, and if so how does that influence our careers. The Youth Corps were the first for this to be used on. Will it always be with them?" She shrugs, "Then again for them maybe it won't matter."

John shakes his head, "As you stated this is the first time the visual mind training has been done. I can't tell you if it lasts forever, you would be best suited to answer that question. Also on a positive note if you want to create this reinforcement training it may bode well for your career. A temporary tweaking on the thinking process may be quite useful. I saw or do not see any ill effects on the Youth Corp members with its deeper programming. Then again they have not yet been introduced to humans, so perhaps it will be for not."

"Without experimenting we don't know if we could just modify it in that respect. Besides the idea is to take away that kind of visual. No one knows how it really works." Eileen looks out towards the window and the planet with a look of uncertainty and deliberation.

John simply smiles as he says, "Eileen you are an amazing programmer and psychologist. This may be a good side project and one needed later. The idea of influencing the brain; someone's' perception on how we see an individual's physical being. You may find this as a well-received project. You never know it could be something we could do in mass on at least young humans."

Eileen's dark human eyes take on a calculating look and she looks at Diana and a few others and notes their facial reactions. She takes a deep breath and manages to smother a large grin, "I will have to look into that. As you said perhaps someone else here is interested in this project as well." A few others nod their heads to show their interest. Even Diana is smiling and nods her head to Eileen.

John looks about and motions to an officer to speak.

Harry, whose ship is scheduled to position above the Earth city of Chicago speaks, his voice is loud and resonating. "I want to thank John for allowing us to have this meeting which was held for open discussion. John, I fought to be on this project. Fought so I could stand by you. Thank you, another in your position would likely not have allowed this kind of meeting. You do; and you allow us to feel respected, and be part of this as a collaborative enterprise that we all feel devoted to achieving."

What has been said was not something John had asked for, but it was very much on course. It said much. These officers were allowed to speak their minds. No, it may not change anything but it gave a certain amount of pleasure to state what was on your mind without repercussion.

John smiles, he will have to find a way to thank Harry. There was a reason for training Youth Corps in this fading of facial details. If a human is well versed to reading a person's reactions; than the Youth Corp member no matter the situation will hopefully not give himself away. No look of shock, or be offended by the sight of a human or any other odd thought that may come to the Youth members mind. Again John smiles. Detail; always details. They have worked hard to not overlook anything.

A short stocky officer stands. "Sir."

John grins, he likes Ivan. Ivan's ship will be positioned above Moscow. "Please Ivan."

"If we are truly free to speak up. I must ask. Youth Corp Members. Those that were made officers before our ships left home. Are they not perhaps to young and unexperienced for the power given to them?" Most begin nodding their heads in agreement; it is an aggravation to almost all of them.

John backs up against the wall taken back a bit. His eyes squint a bit in thought, Ivan has always been supportive of their plan. "Ivan, they are not the only youth we brought aboard this ship. Young programmers, shock troopers. Many others. What is your question?"

"Sir, do they know that they are to be left behind when we do leave?"

"No, and this will never leave this room. That is why only commanding officers are in this room." John's eyes narrow, "Once we leave we will need personnel here to guarantee this acquisition stays with us. The Bateen, our most aggressive enemy will try to take this planet once we weaken it and leave it undefended."

John sighs. "We have gone over this before, but now it is fully stated. Many of the personnel we currently have under the age of twenty-one will not be leaving this planet. They will be groomed to keep this planet in our hands. Always! We must and I cannot state this clearly enough; they must not know until the time we leave. Nor can any officer outside of this room know this."

Ivan nods in agreement and frowning says, "It will never leave my lips. I am committed to training those young officers and staff members to be the best that they can be when we leave. I am proud of all that we are doing." He looks out the window for a moment, "We thank you, Our Great Leader. You we follow without question."

Most stand shouting praise for the Great Leader and raise a clenched fist in a sign of respect.

John uses this moment to pull back any further questions on leaving personnel behind. Personnel that did not know this was going to happen to them, but it was necessary. Things are never fair for all, it was after all the only way.

As the fervor dies away he states flatly, "Detail is important but anything can happen without warning. We must be ever mindful that the Earthers never know that we are not really human."

Oliver, who is in charge of Security policy and the commander of all of the chief security officers on each mothership. He has been standing in the back quietly during the entire meeting until now, he suddenly steps forward. "Yes detail is important and that the correct steps be ready in case they are needed. Seventy percent of the Youth Corps are Whipelli and nearly all of them given rank. I understand that the mountain species will be better equipped to make an excuse as to why they have," he clears his voice and smiles a bit, " green scaly skin versus odd skin of humans. Meaning if an unexpected problem occurs, the idea will be that their facial features which are a bit more like a human may throw in less confusion if this problem occurs. Still we will need to manipulate the situation. The Youth Corp member involved will alert security to take care of the human before that human can announce what they saw."

John then speaks directly to Oliver. "Yes, exactly. Remember we have procedures in place. Oliver, what will happen if this event happens? And I imagine it will."

Oliver nods his head to John, "Hopefully if an event akin to this happens and their false human skin is removed. The problem human can be dealt with straightaway without a scene. This may not necessarily happen to a Youth Corp member, it could be anyone a shuttle pilot or to anyone. Hopefully, never to an upper grade officer, but it could."

Quinton a short man with curly red hair and the London ship commander speaks up with a question and clearly frowning, "Yes, but how quickly could we truly rectify the damage?"

Oliver lifts his head and then scans the room as everyone turns in their seats to face him. "The plan is a quick resolution such as removing the human who saw the removal of pseudo-skin happen. The corrective measure will begin ASAP. I mean just as soon as the individual who was exposed can make the alert."

Eileen nods and says, "I believe we can fix the human without killing them. Therefore this should not to bring up any unneeded questions from humans who know that person. Is that not true?"

"Yes, the best procedure will be to place the Earther through conversion immediately and quietly. Conversion as we know is going to be done on many of the influential humans so running a high risk conversion should be easily done and quickly. They will return to Earth in fact devoted to Our Great Leader." Then Oliver pauses, "If unable to get the human to the ship covertly than a quick death to that human which does not seem out of a line. Automobile accident, food allergy, some crime of theft; whatever seems the quickest way before they can speak to several others about what they saw."

Yes, John knows his people have tried to think of each detail; still you never know what unfortunate possibilities can occur. For a quick moment the thought brings concern on his features.

"Not all can be taken care of in a timely manner," Quinton says as he rubs his hands together as though trying to finish his sentence correctly. Gazing out at the window he finishes speaking. "If I understand from other meetings is that we have computer programs that will create ever evolving instructions that can be chosen to rectify a given situation. How will we know when and what data to use or if what we are given is correct. Each Earth city will be different. This sounds like it could be confusing."

It feels to John where his pseudo-skin ends and the colored portion begins is itching. All he wants to do now is pull away the fake human skin. He scheduled this meeting for all commanding officers as their chance to speak up, and further their feeling that they are one. However, it is taking too long and he is fearful it is not bringing them together. As a bureaucrat he knows it is needed and he just needs to be patient just a little longer.

John nods as though acknowledging everyone. "These will be ever changing to fit the data as it comes in and hopefully the problem at hand will have a clear resolution. Unfortunately, if it's something that may cause complete failure, Our Great Leader has dictated the following. "If there is no way to correct an issue we must destroy the acquisition of Earth. Then the; 'If All Fails,' procedure is to be activated. There is a list of what constitutes ending the occupation. Remember he wants to never have this utilized on Earth. Again you all have this list and we depend on each other to do what is right." However, even John finds himself reluctant to kill an entire planets population. "I am sure we can find an appropriate resolution. We are a people of resourcefulness and clear thinking even in the most disturbing moments."

John stares out the window quietly. The nodding heads and smiles from nearly all gives the room that feeling of triumph as if they had already succeeded in their goal. Just the sight of this planet has solidified them to be as one or at least at this given moment. It is important to have this moment come with all commanding officers present. They will remember the unity of the moment. Solidarity.

One of leading combat officers rises and declares. "Just give our people a task, and say do it and it is done!" Cheers and the stomping of feet follows his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

Just give our people a task, and say do it and it is done!

2

Diana smiles smugly as she watches the commanders filing out of the conference room as they laugh or argue certain points from the meeting. Her smile widens for a moment remembering the officer's statement made during the meeting, it was true. ' _Just give our people a task, and say do it and it is done!_ ' Lifting her head she takes a deep breath. Yes, she can literally smell victory. Diana did not think originally that this meeting would be a good idea, but now she must admit that it was.

Inching away from the crowd of commanders as they walk past her a thought rolls over in her head again, _'say do it and it is done.'_ Yes, her people had not really taken their first steps as an intelligent species any sooner than the humans. However, her people had excelled, for they were exceptional. It is though she can feel the power literally pulsing through her. The power of intellect that her people possessed. For they will conquer without question.

Diana is drawn to a thought that used to run through her mind so often in the past after long intimate conversations with The Great Leader. Maybe it was some greater power that had seen her people's potential and guided them to excel with each step taken. This of course is what The Great Leader believed fervently. He truly thought an ancient people came to their planet. Then this ancient race molded their people to be the new caretakers of the known universe. Diana is not so sure of this master race theory, but her peoples accomplishments boasted of intellect and superiority. Maybe someone did have a hand in bringing her people to their level of dominance. She rolls her eyes at the thought. No, there was no Masters of the Universe running around creating a species whose abilities would overshadow all others. No, it was evolution.

She squints looking out the window at the blue planet and its promise of so much for her people, and especially for herself. The humans will be easily manipulated. How could they not be? For example, the humans still use motor vehicles with wheels. Diana wants to smile, but keeps her face detached. Ah, those informational vids had been hilarious. Such a funny species the humans.

Oh, how quickly the motor vehicle had come and gone on her world. Innovation was key to her people. Humans are such idiots, so slow and so fearful of science and unreasonable to change. If she understood their history correctly they literally seemed to halt or slow innovation. They treated scientific advancement as some sort of witchcraft or whatever, more than once in their historical timeline. How stupid humans are. Diana lifts her chin in self-satisfaction. Yes, her people will deal easily with human scum.

John walks up to her, "You look happy."

Diana smiles warmly and begins rubbing a strand of her long wavy brown hair between her fingers. "Just thinking on how well our people have done. We continually learn and adapt. Like our flyers versus human's automobiles."

John shakes his head a bit, his tone sounds as though he is speaking to a child. "Diana we have also had luck on our side, the humans did not have the crystals to make it possible to travel the way our people can. Our early explorers who traveled to Earth found nothing that could replace our crystals on this planet. They may never be able to travel the way we can if left unassisted. So we must be aware that we have been fortunate. Give them a little leeway to why they have not been able to come near achieving what we have."

Diana gives him a piercing look, "Why? They will come to understand we are superior to them."

"I beg your pardon Diana," John's look is not happy. "These are the things we may wish to tone down some. Let the humans think that we are a far older race. Keep them off guard."

Her tone reveals her displeasure in the way the conversation has turned seemly against her. "Still our people would have found a way to travel in an efficient manner anyway even without crystals. The humans on the other hand." She gives John an intense look. "From the history I know of their planet, I believe even if they had something like the crystals; they would not have used it the way they could of or should have."

Before John can respond Ivan comes eagerly up to him and asks if they can speak for a moment to discuss something.

Diana is not happy, who would ever assist a human to travel space. They are here to conquer not ingratiate themselves to lesser beings. She feels John's feelings are weak towards the humans. What did those silly humans have for power? Well they had some residue of decay that was used for most of their power. She smirks at the thought. The humans will be as toys to her higher intellect. Maybe she should embrace the thought that her people are being guided by a powerful force if you believed the Great Leader. Yes, destined to be the rulers; the custodians of the known universe.

She leans against the wall allowing her to take in long slow breaths. A calmness for the amazing stupidity that surrounds her. Oh, well it matters not, a small thing the conversation. She pulls her shoulders back, tomorrow is the day that the Earthers will find they are not alone in the universe.

Just as she begins to leave the room John halts her and he says quietly, "I know that Our Great Leader has some project for you. Perhaps you could share that with me. I could help you to obtain his greater purpose."

Diana looks around the room which is now empty except for her and John. "Our number one goal is water and fresh meat."

John cocks his head as though to question her.

Diana snarls, "Humans will be shipped home and will be provided as fresh edible meat. However, until they become food they will be pliable as workers." Her voice becomes harsh and her hands clench and unclench several times. "Water to replace what we lost on our world. There has been no fresh snow even in the northern mountains for two years. Little rain anywhere. Are you satisfied with my knowledge?

John shakes his head and smiles before softly speaking. "We both know he has given a position to you, an officer with no qualification, so that he can meet another intention." He smiles and cocks his head again towards the large empty conference room. "If you think I am the only one who questions this you are mistaken. I can help you to. . . .shall we say tactfully misguide those that become curious."

No, I cannot!" Then she jerks forward and is suddenly aware that although the room is now empty others can hear her as they walk past the door. Diana murmurs as her eyes move past him towards the door. "When the time is right." She fixes her sight again on John. "We both know that Our Great Leader wants the power he believes the ancients have left here for us to find."

John smiles wryly and shifts his position to ensure that those walking by in the hall keep walking and do not enter the room. "Do you truly believe in the story of the ancients Diana?"

Her fingers tap on the wall as she decides how to answer. "Does it matter?" She is annoyed and feeling trapped. "There is something; his abilities are unworldly. Who can do what he can do?"

"You shall have unlimited resources and access to whatever you need. However, remember I will need to know if the need is out of the ordinary." John smiles, "Water. Fifty ships will barely bring enough water home," he simply turns and walks away.

Diana watches him as he leaves. John stops shakes hands and makes small talk with two commanding officers who had been standing not too far down the hall. She shakes her head, John the never ending bureaucrat. Before she begins her walk down the hall she stops and looks out the window one more time. The planet where the great experiment will begin and she walks away with a purposeful stride. _Tomorrow we conquer_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diana**

Diana takes a deep breath and then groans. The tension eases some as she looks away from her computer. The muscles in her legs and lower back feel stiff and her shoulders feel like iron. The holographs of charts and graphs are beginning make her feel dizzy. She shuts them down and can hear just the slightest hum of her PC as though it calls to her. Although the charts are gone, Diana can still see them inside her head like some glaring multi-colored light.

How long have they been sitting above this city? She is happy that John has taken most of the responsibility of introducing themselves to the humans. Still it has kept her away from the work she feels compelled to do for The Great Leader. When there is finally time she feels pressured to push herself beyond what her mind can truly calculate and place into the next step of her experiment.

At least some things are going well. As promised John ensured that she has what she needs for her assignment from The Great Leader himself. An assignment John still has no knowledge of the true goal, but still he appears pleased to assist her. John has discreetly assigned Steven to find two individuals who will be doing those errands when needed. Not only do them immediately, but covertly.

The first was to find young homeless human females so she could run tests on them. Unlike the conversion processes being used on selected humans, no one on the ship should know that a small selected group of young women will be brought to this hidden lab. This included Martin and other ranking officers; no one was to know what was happening. She was actually enjoying all the covert activity. Young women were brought to this lab from a hidden entry in the working lab after it was determined they fit her agenda. When tests were ran and they no longer had value. . . Well, there was going to be a demand for food and they would still be nutritious. No reason for staff to know where their dinner came from.

She smiles; her experiments are beginning to show evidence that it can be done. Humans are indeed the catalyst to attaining The Great Leaders goal. Besides herself only John knows they are not truly here just for water, but only she knows The Great Leaders true goal. They will of course take the water and the human food source when they leave, but the second objective is larger and greater.

It could be within a year or a little longer and The Great Leader will soon have what he believes to be his ultimate tool. A tool to begin the process of becoming the sovereign of all that exists. She will of course be by his side. They will conquer all!

Diana closes her eyes for a moment as she can literally feel her pulse racing. If she can succeed it could be true that death will not exist for her and The Great Leader and their power will be eternal.

Her mind drifts back to ten years ago when she had been only one of The Great Leaders many lovers. At that time she was a very young struggling scientist or rather more of a student. How naive she was then; not much older than the Youth Corp members aboard the ship now. Like them she also wanted something, and like them not sure what that something was.

Diana remembers the night The Great Leader came to her; closing her eyes she smiles at the memory. The only expectation was to go to his bed, but no he wanted more. His excitement as he read over her work and the results of those experiments she had been doing on open gene manipulation.

Humans are the key. Unlike Earth where the different human species disappeared and left only one. On her world four different species or three if you consider the Deypol a sub-species or maybe the Deypol, Ibrea and Whipelli are all sub-species of the Dahax. Diana cannot stop the large grin gracing her lips. Her people never consider themselves a sub-species of the Dahax. On the outside except for the Dahax there is little difference on how they look. Her people the Deypol, the forehead crests are smaller; the desert and mountain people no crests at all. Still so much alike. Well that and a few more differences, but still all four species look very much alike.

Diana drops her hands to her lap and frowns. How can she find a way to give the ruler the organ he says he desperately needs in order to move forward with his plan? The transplanted organ must be compatible so that it is not rejected as it has been each time in the last thirty years. Therefore a child must be created. A special child that possesses the organ, and yet contains enough of his DNA so that The Great Leader's body will accept the transplant. They must try and trick his body to accept the organ that the Deypol and Dahax no longer need.

There are several things that must be researched and the procedure tested for when she finds the correct human female; one whose egg she will be able to manipulate. However, she must learn how to do the procedure in the correct order and without causing damage. Diana frowns and she powers the computer back on again as it locked itself due to no activity. Her fingers fly across the keyboard and she finishes her notes. She sighs and wonders if she has time to go to her laboratory for a bit, for just one more test.

Diana stands, takes a deep breath and stretches. What she really would like is to get her hands on yet more young women. Not, necessarily to make them pregnant, but rather to begin finding the best practice for the manipulation to be done to the egg. It is necessary that she knows exactly how to add The Great Leaders DNA without destroying the human gene, it is very important if the plan is to succeed.

So much planning to be done. Most of this she has learned on her home planet of Sullam Voe. However, to actually do the work, and find out exactly what needs to be done. Well that can only be done here using Earthers. Diana feels like her mind is literally spinning out of control. So much that must be done, and each step must be carefully planned or there will be no child.

Clicking a button on her desk a hologram of a chart becomes visible again. What is the best way to introduce the sperm? Diana can't help but smirk. She visualizes funny stick figures with a small stick between their legs; a penis obviously. They are running around in some fuzzy world as they shout _, 'Need a baby, give me a baby. Baby, baby.'_ Yes she is tired.

Diana studies the chart again and taking her finger draws new lines and then pressing a spot in the air saves the information. She shakes her head, feeling she confesses to herself overwhelmed. Yes, it must be a human whose gene makeup is open enough to accept a male mountain's sperm, and hopefully create a child with the needed organ.

However, with the experiments this week there is another problem. Now it is likely she needs to do something to the sperm of the male to make it possible. She pulls on her hair, "Erf!" Maybe it is not possible. No, wrong thought. She must conquer her own fears.

Yes, this may now be possible. Just a lot more testing to be done. It's not like there are not millions of females on Earth. In just a week she has figured out how to test for a more open gene in a human. Whipelli are already known for the way their genes modify to survive the mountains making small changes for each generation as needed. She just has to figure out how to trick their genes to modify immediately so it is possible to mate with a human. She just needs that child. Her frown returns and she makes a face and once again, "ERF!"

Diana sighs, she just needs good thoughts. Holding her breath so long it comes out in a dull whistling sound, but she feels a bit more relaxed now. Then she winces, her shoulders are still stiff and sore.

Oh, what a wonderful night so long ago. She and The Great Leader sat together going over the work and the discussions on what step would be the best to go forward with. Incense burning sending up a sensory scent that makes her tingle just remembering. He had touched her so softly and told her she could call him; Mihee. Closing her eyes. "Mihee!" Diana turns, nervous that someone may have overheard her. Our Great Leader's name should never be spoken aloud. Diana sighs. Yes, a lovely night it was.

She may have been a young woman with little in the way of experience, but she had picked up the work discontinued sixty years earlier. This was before the toxic gas was dropped on one of the northern mountains and the Whipelli surrendered to the United Kingdom Lands of the People. The work was no longer needed and therefore an unneeded expense as the mountain people capitulated and signed over their clan leaderships.

It had intrigued her back then, Diana had no idea the road it would lead her down. So different the goal now. Long ago the hopes for the gene manipulation, was to mate with the Whipelli and have hybrid children with them. Then those children would be used to officially take over the mountains and more importantly their crystals.

Prominent scientists had worked on this goal and they had all failed. Unfortunately, the DNA refused to be manipulated and crossing the genes of the mountain people and her people was not to be. Something refused to allow this modification to happen. Maybe due to the fact that the people on her world were protomammal's; a mammal like reptile. Then with the further evolutionary change between the Ibrea the desert people, and later the Whipelli. It appears that the Whipelli had crossed even deeper into protomammal. Some line must have been crossed to not allow breeding outside of their own people. The scientists at that time could not come up with another explanation and decided this was the problem. Therefore they could not resolve this issue for the hybrid breeding program. They gave up with the excuse it was no longer needed since the mountain people were now part of the United Kingdom Lands of the People.

When Diana first became interested she decided instead of trying to fix that, she would think outside of normal convention in gene manipulation. She had simply been trying to think of new ideas not for any goal, but to rather stretch herself mentally. A challenge for herself. The Great Leader had found out and was fascinated with her studies.

That wonderful night she learned why Mihee needed a hybrid child. Mihee was certain the organ that the Whipelli possessed and utilized to keep their bodies warm in their sub-zero winters was vital to enhance his gifts. His belief is the Binal is key to harnessing the power the ancients had given him.

The Deypol and Dahax did retain the binal, but it simply became unneeded after birth. The binal appeared to shrink and in a way died. So transplants could be done on Mihee and the transplanted organ utilized. He was so elated when he was proven correct. For now he found that like the crystals the binal would create a certain power when the energy was not used for warmth as intended. The energy was like a battery awaiting a way to be used. Power The Great Leader could use to enhance his odd abilities. He was unique, even his own brother was unable to do what The Great One could.

Mihee had a special operation that made the monthly transplant of the binal feasible without undue scaring to himself. Unfortunately they were unable to fabricate or sufficiently grow the organ in the lab. It had to be removed from a donor and immediately placed in The Great Leader for it was quick to degenerate. So he preferred taking it from a living individual. Of course, the mountain person that the binal was taken from died since they could not survive without it. That was a small price to pay to give The Great One the organ so he could utilize it to increase his leverage on his what; his supernatural gifts.

She absently picks up a small chain next to the computer. A gift given to her by Mihee. The evening he had given it to her, he told her the ancients had engineered the Dahax bringing them up to be an intelligent species. However, they found that the Dahax would never be capable of being the caretakers of the universe. The Dahax lacked something, what it was Mihee could not tell her. He in fact, was part Dahax himself. Still he had been chosen nonetheless to be the Guardian; no one could deny his gifts. Gifts that no one else possessed. It was hard to believe then, and harder now his story of ancients and their role in their evolutionary rise.

Her head tilts a bit as she admires the chain. She remembers his touch on her arm as he said. "I know that the scientific studies say the ongoing evolution was due to environmental issues." Then his face went from a smile to an almost frightening frown, his hands clenching tightly together. It told her how deep was his conviction that there were ancient people who had come to them and continued molding their people to be caretakers of the universe. He said sharply, "No, it was the ancients who drove many Dahax from their jungles. From there the Dahax moved out across the planet to become Deypol and Ibrea."

Diana remembers laughing trying to bring him back from the dark mood that he had suddenly went into. She playfully sat on his lap, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her as she said, "So much for the strong survive. Apparently the weak move on and adapt."

Mihee had laughed with her and held her even closer. "Very good. Except they migrated all across the planet except to the northern mountains. The northern mountains were to cold, far too cold to populate. Cold is cold, and our people were not ready to adapt that much. Spending a day or so in sub-zero weather with no technology to keep you warm is one thing, but a whole winter is another story. So the mountains remained unpopulated until sufficient time prepared the Ibrea to become the catalyst to create a people whose sole purpose was to care for the mountains. The Whipelli then became the fourth species to appear on Sullam Voe." He then became quiet.

Diana stood and then gently went to her knees before him. Then she took his hand gently and did not take her eyes from him. She had said nothing, but continued to gaze into his eyes as she waited for him to speak again.

The Great Leaders face then took on that look, the look said he had won. At the time she had known him for only a short time, but that look put a rush of excitement in her. He said, "The mountains hold not only the crystals. The northern mountains also keep hidden a scared object left behind by the ancients for the Guardian. When the ancients had their protectors to care and guard the mountains no one could take possession of this sacred object."

Diana has never been told what this sacred object is, but supposedly there is some great book that Mihee keeps that tells him this great secret.

He stood suddenly, "That was then, but now the mountains are ready to fulfil their destiny for the Guardian. I am prepared to accept my role as caretaker of the universe. The mountains are mine and shortly nothing will get in our way." Then he swept her up and carried her to his bed.

She smiles and shivers a bit remembering how often she sat back in his embrace as he told her the ancient stories. Those stories were so different than those of the accepted evolution theories she believed in then and still clings to. They sounded too much like the stories of Zon a now outlawed religion which believed in some savior yet to be born. The mark of Zon. It matters not if they are human or her people, for some reason there is always someone looking for the magic god to come along and make it all better.

Diana is glad the religion was outlawed. Then she finds herself frowning. With the exception that the Ibrea and mountain people have their own version of Zon and are still allowed to practice to this day. It reminds her of what little she knows of Earth with all of its many religions. All of which appear to be more or less the same to her. It is all very confusing to her. She has no kind thoughts of an invisible god who holds power over them.

The Ibrea-Whipelli version at least did not have ancients coming and going and manipulating things on their planet on a routine basis. Also that version did not contain the coming of the savior to save the universe or whatever. It is different and even more confusing than the outlawed word of Zon. So maybe the Ibrea and Whipelli are allowed to keep their religion as no one even understands what it is or what they get out of it. Another thought is that maybe it is good as it keeps them in line with the regime. Maybe there is a human religion that could be manipulated to keep the humans in line as well. How to find, and how to manipulate the population to believe in this mystical stupidity. She shakes her head, now she is being an idiot. Mystical tales should end on her world as well if they are truly going to take the universe.

More worrisome is that John has given permission to the mountain Youth Corp members to have a seven days bonding for Zon once a year. She frowns, if she was in charge that would not happen. Diana purses her lips together, at least it will not happen for six months, maybe by than the commanders can find a way to cancel that or she will find a way.

What was it with the Whipelli and their bonding thing? It was important that the regime had played on the mountain peoples need to bond to everything by naming the Youth Leader conversion to 'Bonding'. The name was even embraced by Deypol Youth Corp members. At least it keeps then in line and they will never need to worry about their devotion. The friendly conversion will keep them obedient for as long as they want. Who knows it has been going on since they were sixteen, so maybe it is no longer needed. Maybe they should experiment on one or two of Corp members one Deypol and one Whipelli and see what their reactions are after it is removed.

Diana looks around her room it is a small suite, but it has a large sitting room and the bedroom is separate so it could be worse. She widens her eyes and studies her face in the mirror and does what she needs to do. While brushing hair that is not natural to her people, her mind drifts back to The Great Leader and his story of what was and what would be.

She smiles and turns the water on to wash her hands, but suddenly changes the setting to cold only. The feel of the cold water is unsettling. Diana still cannot understand how the Whipelli Youth Leaders still talked about missing their mountain homes. What was wrong with those idiots? They may be young, but they should be thankful to not be in those frozen lands. Even with the loss of the snow the northern mountains are freezing cold in the winter. No one should be living in that kind of cold; let alone missing it.

Suddenly there is a buzzing sound and she answers bringing her back to the here and now.

"Diana this is Martin. We had spoken earlier about a reminder to the arrival of the next group of humans. You asked that it be me and no one else to let you know."

She frowns deeply and feels reluctant to answer, but she must. "Thank you, I was afraid I may be unable to attend." Diana swallows and feels numb for some reason, "However, I suppose I must."

"Would you like me to escort you? I will not be bringing them in."

Diana really does not want to go. This bureaucracy stupidity is beyond comprehension. She has better things to do. Finally she replies. "No, I will be fine. I have a reminder set. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Diana. I will see you later." Then quiet as he disconnects from the call.

Diana turns away from her desk and finds herself swallowing in a way you would think she was choking down an oversized mouse. She needs to ready herself for another useless greeting of humans. Oh, how she wishes she could be in the Great Leader's arms once more. There is a feeling of completeness with him. All she wants to do is think of him and their nights together. How sweet and gentle he was with her; she can never allow herself to be weak around others. Only with The Great One can she lower her guard. She wants power, and with him she can have it.

She quickly dresses and rushes out the door and down the hall. Now she is amongst others as they travel towards the landing area to greet the humans. One thing she does not like is how a large space is left between her and others. What is she poisonous? Diana now wishes she had Martin escort her. These are not good thoughts. Deep breath, she is unique. She conquers, she is the one that will bring The Great Leader to his true goal.

Arriving at the landing bay her mood has shifted and she smiles now. The group she walked in with allow her space between them as they themselves stand close together. Yes, a sign of respect and her superiority. The smirk is, but for a moment as she stands awaiting the shuttle with the humans aboard.

The Earthers walk out of the shuttle. Some seem familiar. There are news people as well. One is Kristine who she is thinking would be a good fit for spokesperson of sorts. The woman seemed pushy when she met her the first time. Yet there was something magnetic about the woman as Diana watched eyes turn to the woman on their first meet and greet. She believes this woman will be a good fit and can be manipulated, something tells her the woman is power hungry. Diana is however, impressed with the way she handles herself and does not allow the males to push her aside. Very impressed with Kristine she will keep an eye on her.

The humans pass by her and she does the whole practiced show and tell with those Earthers brought to the ship. She smiles; she entertains and answers silly questions. If she had her way this would all go differently.

There were so many humans with questions or hinting at things they would like if possible. This is only the beginning as this will be happening on all fifty motherships. How will she get the work that is most important finished?

As for John she worries he may believe in all of this falsehood that they are presenting. The 'we are here to become your friend' stupidity. He lacks conviction as far as she is concerned and wonders if he believes the lies they are telling.

The day drags on as one by one they somehow manipulate their human guests into one of the Youth bonding chambers. Supposedly to show them vids of their planet Sullam Voe, but actually to run tests on the humans. Then Eileen is supposed to later schedule conversions if necessary on selected humans based on the information gained from the humans. They are finding that not is as they thought. Not all humans react the same to conversion.

Diana lifts her head and crosses her arms and then takes a deep breath and breathes in what she knows is the coming victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin

4

Martin is a high ranking officer and is one of Diana's most trusted officers. In fact, she has kept him busy from one assignment to the other, mostly so she can barricade herself in her lab. Today he was simply walking with Gordon and Todd his temporary aides on the very busy walkway filled with carts and technicians rushing about to their destinations. He paid no attention to what was going on because he wanted to get to his destination quickly, but at the same time concentrating on that message he was typing. Without thinking much about it he had slipped in between two carts leaving his aides to await a space between carts and staff to catch up with him. The noise of shuttles arriving and departing. Technical staff running up and down the ramps. All of this had been a distraction from his desire to finish his message. Before he had knew it he had tripped while maneuvering around yet another technician guiding a cart. This one though was filled with a large assortment of heavy containers to go to the refinery on Earth. Since Martin had gotten ahead of his aides they could not warn him of his upcoming disaster in time. At first he thought himself lucky as he caught himself. However, both of his aide's ran up with concern etched on their faces, which at first he thought was unnecessary and unneeded.

Now he knows how fortunate he was to have them there. For as soon as Todd comes up to him, he yanks him back quickly just as one of the larger containers nearly falls on him. Then Gordon quietly makes him aware he had torn the pseudo-skin away from the back of his hand. He had apparently banged it on one of the ridged sides of the cart. Also, he finds that his knee throbs as well so he must have hit it against the cart. His little run-in with the cart was more than he thought. Martin finds himself aggravated for not paying attention and blindly walking about when he should have known better.

Gordon a tall slender young man with black hair appears worried. "Sir, we need to take you to the skin technician this does not look good. You seem to have injured your hand besides peeling the skin back. I am going to send a message now and let them know we are coming."

Martin is taken back a bit, but Youth Leaders tend to take charge even when they should not in his opinion. He knows that it has a lot to do with their training that if a certain event takes place they must proceed immediately to rectify. Of course right after Gordon's assertion that he go for care, that Todd speaks up.

Todd a blonde, blue eyed Youth Corp officer bites his lip after seeing how badly Martin has torn the pseudo-skin away. "Sir, I will let those in the meeting know you cannot attend if you like?"

Gordon takes Martin by the arm to steady him, but he tries to push the Youth Leader back. However, the young officer will have none of it. Besides he would be wrong to argue with Gordon anyway as his knee is not allowing him to stand with any pressure. He had done an excellent job of running into the cart.

The technician has placed everything back on the cart. However, there is a look of concern, and maybe a touch of fear is on his face.

Martin shakes his head and gives the young man a smile. "It was not you. It should be against the law to text and walk."

The technician gives a slight grin although that small look of fear is still in his eyes.

"Go, do your job. All is good," Martin says. It bothers him that most of the lower staff are only spoken to by higher ranking officers when they are being disciplined. Looking down the walkway he can see other technicians trying not to look, but it is obvious they fear for their friend. Martin points down to the shuttles and says, "Go. Now. Please."

The young man walks slowly down the walkway guiding his cart. Martin can only turn his back on him now. He must get the information to the meeting.

"Thank you Todd, yes please let them know and I will send a message up to Diana," Martin is still leaning a bit in pain, his knee aches and he must admit that he is glad Gordon is holding him steady while the pain eases.

"I will sir!" Todd says, but before he can go Martin takes him by the arm.

"Hold up your device Todd," Martin says. When Todd does Martin holds his up. "I just uploaded the data. It is not confidential, but I prefer to not have it available to everyone if they are monitoring the data stream." He shrugs, doing it this way at least limits the data availability. The Fifth Column has ingrained even further security even when not necessary. "This is the best I can do without giving you my device. Just give it to either Oliver or Steven. I am sending a message to them and Diana now that you have it and I won't be there."

Todd nods and leaves for the conference room. Martin quickly types and sends up a short and simple message to those attending the meeting.

Finally, he swallows hard, smiles and straightens himself for the walk to the skin maintenance office. In a way this was good. Since he is part of the Fifth Column, an organization that had been setup on Sullam Voe to try and reestablish the government that had been destroyed. However, due to how much preparation work for the invasion of Earth he had been unable to do little lately for continuing the resistance. It was a quandary; fight the Leader and work to support the invasion. Now that they had arrived on Earth he had to seriously get back on track for the resistance.

Martin walks quickly down the hall ignoring the throb in his knee. He is happy to have Gordon with him to assist in many of the daily details. The Youth Corps until they are fully utilized in their Youth Corp assignments are given secondary positions. For Gordon it is to assist officers such as himself and he finds that he is beginning to truly rely on the young man. A young man who is not a Fifth Columnist. Yet he trusts him, but not enough to have him there in a clandestine meeting. Not yet anyway.

The accident may be an opportunity to return to his own goal. The pseudo-skin repair will give him a chance to visit with Jack the technician and fellow Fifth Columnist. He just needs to find something for Gordon to do if it is possible so he can have that private conversation. Otherwise, Gordon will stand ready to obey every request. It may seem simple, but making something feel like an appropriate request can be more difficult than one would think. He can't have Gordon wondering why later and start asking questions at the wrong time or place.

As they arrive another Youth Leader walks out of the office and Martin smiles; yes good fortune arrives. The Youth Leader walking out the door he knows is a close friend of Gordon's, the two are childhood friends and had grown up on the same northern mountain together.

As if on cue Gordon smiles and calls out warmly, "Brian!"

Brian returns the smile to his friend, but remains quiet in front of Martin. He knows the Youth Leaders tend to be uncertain of their position or at least for now, and he himself is uncertain what to think at times about their ranking. They have no experience, but they have been in the Youth Corp since they were age ten. They are also very dedicated to the cause. They are for the most part highly intelligent and do not question any order given to them. Therefore he may not be sure what to make of their rank and positions, but he doubts they will be lower ranking officers for long. He is not troubled, but he can see why young officers who have worked for their rank may not be happy with the situation.

"Gordon I am going to be busy for a bit. If the two of you want to take advantage of the time to do a little catching up that would be fine with me." Martin smiles and shrugs as he holds up his hand showing the small delicate green scales which have been uncovered in his accident.

"You have a few minutes Brian?" Gordon asks smiling. "Like to find out what you thought of the refinery setup yesterday. That was funny a band, and people everywhere. It was like ah...got some time?"

Martin watches the young men walking off laughing and trading stories. He shakes his head and smiles. He is a bit jealous of Gordon and Brian who are good friends and likely to remain so. They have been lucky enough to be placed on the same ship, which means they have someone they can trust and confide secrets with, and share the good times, and bad times. His own family and close childhood friends remain on Sullam Voe. For now it is like the Fifth Column is his family, but still it does not replace his brother or closes friends left behind on the home world. Hard not to be sad sometimes. For a moment his eyes stare off in the distance reflecting on those he wishes he had done something for; or shared unspoken thoughts with before he left. He lowers his head feeling crushing sadness as you can't go back in time. Yes, he is definitely envious of Gordon. "Does that make me pathetic or what?" Then he walks slowly into the skin maintenance office.

"Martin how you doing?" A short heavy set woman with salt and pepper colored hair asks as he enters the room. She is one of those people who never seems to lose their smile.

He holds up his hand, "Can you repair this?" Martin walks closer to her and as she takes his hand gently turning it looking at the damage. He gives her a slight smile. This is as close as he may have to family for some time.

"What the? What did you do, it is swelling. We better have Jack look at it," Nancy winks. She also is a fellow Fifth Columnist. "I think he is free he just finished with one of the Youth Leaders who managed to wiggle his way into an appointment. I need to prepare for a consultation anyway. Been non-stop today, but yours looks legit."

Nancy sends a message out to Jack and points to a chair giving Martin her never-ending smile. He walks over to it and prepares to sit and wait his turn, but a voice calls out to him, "Martin, Martin, Martin. Hear you did quite the job on your hand there."

Jack waves Martin into his office with different chairs, tables and walls lined with cabinets. There is also a chamber for a full pseudo-skin replacement. The office lights can be set to the degree of light and color needed to do the job. Right now the lights are for some reason blue. As for Jack he is a short man; a little overweight, but not much. His eyes are a very light gray in contrast to his dark skin color. Martin is not sure what human race Jack is trying to impersonate, but he is certain he has not succeeded. Then again Jack has his own sense of humor and somehow gets away with doing the oddest things.

Once Martin enters the room Jack points to a chair and he sits and places his hand on a resting area that Jack gestures to. Then Jack turns and speaks to a device on the table next to him. "Blue light off. Default setting." The lights in the room return to a more normal setting. "Light six; level four." The light over Martin's hand turns on and changes intensity.

Martin can only shake his head, Jack is Jack, and then with a sigh he says, "My hand hurts a bit. I was rushing about and I guess I hit this cart a bit harder than I first thought. Long story, you see..."

Jack raises his hand cutting him off, and just nods and works off the pseudo-skin and cleans Martin's hand. All is quiet while he does the work and Martin just wishes to have his hand back. It is hard trying to force his mind from wanting to lift his hand and or scratch it or do something. Why is it when you're not supposed to move some part of your body that is all you want to do? He can hardly believe how much he needs to move his hand.

Once Jack finishes cleaning and doing what he can for Martin's injured hand he says in a low voice, "Guess we are going to have a chat?"

Martin glances at his hand surprised to see how swollen it has become. "Yes, we need to stay on track if we are to continue our resistance." He raises his hand to inspect the damage. The hand is swollen and the scaling looks stretched. Martin finds himself gasping as the movement in his hand sends a rush of pain through him.

Jack points a very stern finger at him, "I need you to keep that up there and let the medication work. After that we will begin maintenance on replacing the skin."

"Thanks Jack, much appreciated. I heard you have been busy." Martin grins, but he is sure that smile looks more like, 'Stop This Pain Now'.

"Yeah, like to know why they let that commander have his face made to appear younger, because I have had eight Youth Leaders come in here wanting to be made to look older. That's right older than they are. They come in with these little nicks that have to be corrected. Oh, and then they say, I heard Commander Paul of the Sydney ship had himself made younger. Then they get around to saying; I was thinking maybe you could have me made to look just a bit older since I have messed up. They then point at their face or neck or wherever they decided to accidently get a scratch." Jack then takes a small device and turning it on does some more work on Martin's hand.

"Older?" Martin gives Jack a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. I am telling them each and every one of them the answer is no! No, exceptions. Then I remind them their age is important to relate to young humans. Just being their age isn't going to help if you look ten years older." Jack looks frazzled.

Martin nods his head as he looks across the table at Jack. "They do realize just looking older does not make you older?" He wonders if Gordon or Todd are thinking of doing something as outlandish as this.

Jack shrugs, "They are Youth Leaders. Most of them think they are all knowing. Of course, they hear all of the nasty talk about their rank and how they don't deserve what they have. Those saying that will begin to shut up in the next few weeks when the Youth Corp begin to show the worth of their project. The Youth Corp members were practically bred, well trained as children to do just what they are going to do. They are going to eat those nay Sayers for breakfast." He then gives Martin an injection. "Sorry. It will fight infection. Now I sound like I am defending the work of the Youth Corp. Well, forget that; what I was saying before. Oh, that face thing. . ."

Martin interrupts, "That actually hurt. The shot I mean. About the Visitor Friends, the Youth Corps; I don't know that they actually understand what they are doing and the consequence of that work. Most of them sure don't seem to lack for ego though."

"True, they are like weapons," Jack says in a hopeless tone and slumps in his chair.

Martin suddenly has a quick image of Gordon ten years older and acting like some overage teenager who is just sure he knows everything. He shivers, "About that face thing, do you think they understood that it will not really help them?"

"No, pretty much all of them gave me blank looks. Even when I said the idea is that you see your true self as close as possible." Jack shakes his head and grimaces, but sits up straight in his chair again. Finally he mumbles, "Like I said eight of them and Nancy has had at least three herself. Ah, life is but a story and to be young with your story barely started. Thirty years from now they will remember when they asked to be made to look older and cringe at what they asked for."

They both laugh for a moment and Jack continues to work on Martin's hand. After a while Jack says, "Thirty years. Like to know what the future looks like in thirty years. I'll take ten. Tell me, what will be in ten years." He turns on a heating tool and applies some liquid to Martin's hand and then says, "You ready to talk? And don't say about what or we got to stay on track."

Martin grimaces and takes a breath before saying, "We need to put in place a way to hold meetings for a few of us. Then divide and break into branches to keep everyone informed. It was easier when we were actually coming here; our tasks were limited and we could count on our schedules. Now that has changed. You never know when something will change. We need a way to keep informed at a moment's time."

"Well Martin we still can do that though, Nancy and myself. Everyone has to go through their scheduled skin maintenance. Let's just keep it that way for now. Of course, we will need a contingency plan. Things change, but yeah we do need to hold larger meetings. Nancy is quite the organizer and I think she can put together a meeting together for a few of us to get that going."

Martin bites his lip and gives a faint smile. "If you don't think she will mind. From there we make a decision on how to organize groups to pass on the information. Like we did when we were traveling here. Been hard with all the constant schedule changes."

"Good I will let Nancy know. Barbara said she could ensure information can be given over to other ships in an emergency. Now I have concerns, we knew we would not be inspiring more to join our cause until we got here, but the plans we made do not seem adequate. We need to recruit and I don't know how we do that when things don't seem like we thought they would be." Jack shakes his head, "Also do we still try to find humans who are willing to join the cause? If so how; and do we trust them. Didn't Richard volunteer to look into the human side of this; I know you were opposed or rather reluctant to bring in humans."

"I am no longer resistant to the idea Jack. Richard gave me a few names of humans he feels may be individuals to watch and see if they may be a good fit in this area. One is a well-traveled newsperson, the second is a woman who is an assistance to a Senator, and the third is an older man who works in their movie industry. I am going to see if I can find a way to meet with each of them get a feel for them. Hard to explain. From there it will be easier to . . . .have conversations and sort out how they feel. According to Richard who has to do the background checks for John; these three are ones we should monitor. All three would be ideal due to the work they have done in the past. Richard has ensured their names do not come up for John's or any of the senior officers Monitor Sheet."

"I like that Martin. What about on the other ships. I can tell you what I have been hearing, but we all depend on you." Jack shrugs, "Sorry someone is gotta be the leader and you are a natural. We trust you and know you will do the right thing for all of us."

Martin snorts, "Yeah that's me. The Leader." After a long pause, "In fact I was thinking some of the Youth Leaders may be a good fit. They are everywhere and soon will be very involved with the youth on Earth. The ships and on Earth. Everywhere. Their ability to monitor is amazing and most of them are very good at recognizing and picking up slight physical or emotional signals. In fact the young man who just left would be a very good candidate." The look on Jack's face stops him for a moment, "Yes, I know they are devoted to the Our Great Leader. However, I noted this one individual already seems repulsed by things he may have to do."

A look of shock appears on Jack's face. "You are not serious. If there is one individual I wouldn't approach in any way it is Brian. Our regular maintenance appointments make me nervous. First I hated him, I swear he was actually trying to get me to dislike him. Then on the second visit I thought he was, well inspiring. If I was some kid I would be running to join the Leader after that little visit. Then after that, I disliked him again and then another time I thought he was the nicest and most giving person I ever met. He's got a dual, sort of separate personality thing going. So went all of our little visits; this way and that. Seriously, I think if you get the right one then good for you, he will do anything for you. Get the other, well run fast. So no way."

"Brian?" Martin feels confused and then remembers Jack only saw Brian when he came in. "No, Gordon. I meant Gordon."

Jack shrugs, "I would have to look him up. Is he mountain?"

"Yes, but he can identify I believe with what we are trying to do, and I am sure there are other Youth Corp members as well. Of course there will be a lot of monitoring to be done before we could initially bring them in."

"Right! Think about it Martin, they have been in Youth Corps since ten. Been doing the friendly conversion process since age sixteen, and every forty days they repeat it like clockwork. There is not one of them that would not fall on a sword for Our Great Leader if asked, they are that fanatical. Not that it's their fault, but they will do what is asked without question for the Regime. Sorry. I think you just like the kid."

Martin can feel himself becoming defensive and the words come out in a hiss. "I am not suggesting we broadcast an invitation. I am just saying we need recruits. Secondly, we are just discussing and putting in ideas for discussion."

Jack just shrugs off Martin's defensive attitude towards him. "I understand, but I have noticed, as have their superiors. The mountain Youth Leaders have their own little group thing going on. They are only allowed to be in a group of five on the ship and I have been told only three on Earth. The only exception are their meetings which include superiors. So I guess you could say if management is not going to trust them, then should we? Something off about them, not sure if they are power hungry or those misfits have their own agenda. Brian isn't the only one that makes me a bit edgy and I know he just wants to go home. Makes you wonder what he would do so he could. . . . .or any of them."

Martin sighs, "I had no idea you disliked the Youth Leaders so much. Does not seem like you."

"No. Don't get me wrong. Even when I dislike Brian there is something quirky about him. You know their counselor came in one day and starts yapping about some Youth Leader being one of the most obnoxious people he knows. He had already written up this kid up sixty times at least. Why you ask? Well for wearing his socks backwards. I mean inside out. Stupid as it seems when Brian goes down for his mandatory physical training that guy goes down and tries to catch him putting his socks on inside out. Well one day after doing a skin maintenance checkup on Brian I found out who Mr. Obnoxious was, there he was putting his socks back on in an appropriate manner. I wanted tell him to keep it up."

Martin laughs he had not thought of any of the Youth Leaders ever straying into doing something of their own. Even as something as small as inside out socks. Makes him wonder what else they are up.

Jack after laughing so hard has to take a moment to continue. However, when he takes on a more serious look as he says, "Just saying it's not because I don't like them. They just can't be trusted. Too much has been done to them at a very young age. Youth training and the conversion process, or so lovingly called Bonding. Forced to study continually learning as much as possible about humans, or whatever is being shoved down them that day. What is that facial fading thing they do? I mean no one knows what good that does or what it is really supposed to be doing after all we are all wearing pseudo-skin to appear human. Then those morning meetings where they are shown the evil of humans, and the righteousness of Our Great Leader. Or how they are there to guide the human race to being a better people. How many different ways can you show that stuff and still get a reaction, but they still manage."

Martin nods his eyes move to the floor, "I am as guilty as anyone."

Jack places a hand on Martin's shoulder, "Just saying was all, and I know you had to be involved in giving speeches and say some really bad things to inspire those young people more than once. I know it had to make you sick inside. Still you had to so to keep up appearances as a good compliant ranking officer. It's just endless what was done to them, and to top it off with regular counseling; to ensure their dedication. Remember at sixteen they have been allowed to order people around, and they were not officers at that time. Scary stuff. Now do you really want to reach out to them? Also, I am leery about people who have never had real life experiences. A child is a child for a reason, so they can have life experiences. The Youth Leaders as smart as they are . . . hum, they tend to be naïve at times."

As much as he hates to admit it even Gordon would not be safe to trust if he knew anything about the Fifth Column. His regret at having to speak at the morning Youth Corp meetings does trouble him. He is part of their corruption. He sighs deeply, he's just not cut out for this leadership role. How does he trust anyone, and yet they need new recruits. With a shake of his head he says. "You are absolutely correct. We can't trust them. Inside they may be good people, but all of that training would kick in and. . .damn!" Martin feels angry, but glad he had the conversation. "Thanks that would have been reckless."

Jack looks Martin in the eye, "You are not the only one. I just had this conversation with Barbara about someone. Yeah, another Youth Corp member by the name of Todd. Nice guy really into history. She said he has been studying and enjoying Earth history, and is finding that differences between our people and the Earthers to be minimal. She thinks that he would be a great fit for the Fifth Column. Barbara feels like you do about Gordon. I hate to say it but anyone age twenty-one and under are not to be trusted, too much has happened to them. You can feel the good in them, but the Regime has made a mess of people's lives in one way or the other. This especially in the younger crew on this ship. In fact, they got chosen partially for being innately giving and caring. However, they are trained to use it like bait, and once they have snared someone they manipulate them. Very wrong."

Martin stares intently into Jack's eyes, "I know who Todd is. He is one of my temporary aides. In fact I just left him. He is a good person and you are right he doesn't know that they have been corrupted. No, we can't trust them. I am supposed to guide this resistance when I am too soft to make tough decisions. How do we do this? I have no problem to resist, The Supreme Leader, but as someone to make decisions I fail badly."

Jack reaches out and puts a hand on Martin's shoulder. "We trust you. You are the one who knows how to pull it together and how to organize. We need you; never forget that. You have that quality about you to lead and inspire others so don't ever think you don't. We would not have gotten this far without you. We shall resist to the end."

Martin looks at his newly repaired pseudo-skin and then reaches a hand out to Jack. "Resist! If we want to rescue our people, and free the youth from this horrific regime."

Together they clasp hands, "Resist."


	5. Chapter 5

Steven

5

Note - contains story of suicide for those who may wish to skip this chapter

Steven is a tall, slender man, always maintaining a look of a professional. He stands in a room filled with clear cages holding small rodents. He watches as Diana appears to carefully choose another of the scurrying animals. The time feels endless as she makes her decision. Finally Diana chooses one, but for some reason she does not break its neck. Instead she unhinges her jaw and opens her mouth as the small animal struggles. Slowly she begins the process of swallowing it down. Steven finds himself compelled to watch her. He would laugh, but this would certainly annoy her. Annoy Diana at your own risk. All he wants is to eat, but he would rather it was in his own room. No, he must finish the conversation, and listen to her endless tirade in between her swallowing down her live food.

Diana finishes, with a quick brush of her finger she wipes the corner of her mouth where a claw had scratched at her. Slowly she turns her head to him and then looks as though to say, 'Well eat!'

He quickly selects a small mouse and swallows it. While he is doing this she begins her rant again. Then he selects a second and swallows. Done.

Diana stares hard at him, "Your feelings on this Steven?"

"What appears to be happening is not out of line Diana. You are always going to have people; human, or our people. It matters not. There will be those, who are always looking for the worse. Eventually some fraction will try to cause a problem. So far we have been on top of this. We will continue to monitor and control those as they are found."

Diana stands with her foot tapping slowly and firmly. "John, is weak. We must ensure further safeguards are taken. It only takes one mistake, or overly curious human with luck on their side to create an incident."

Steven keeps his tone even, and says. "Actually Diana, John has a plan to enact just in case something happens. He has been saying all along that he and his staff will be updating protocols. More and more humans are beginning to protest our being here. Also their view that we are inserting ourselves more and more into their governments. So an update has been done, and prepared for."

"What plan?" She asks firmly as she shakes back her long hair. "I should have been asked my opinion."

"You were busy when you were approached. We respected your work, and simply went ahead with the project." He smiles warmly as if what he said was how he actually felt, yet he can feel his jaw tightening. "Alex has been tasked with putting together vids to be placed on their news sites showing violence. John, has tasked another to write a script and has chosen shock troopers to take, well shall we say; to portray scenes of violence if needed on the planet. Different outlines, for different situations."

"Yes, I like that. Kristine will be easily manipulated to doing what we want. I like that their news people can be led to what we want. The more theoretical it is the better." Then she frowns, "Next time keep me in the loop. At least give the information to Martin so he can keep me updated."

They discuss the details if ever this may be needed, and where they may want to setup monitoring equipment. Finally, Diana tires, and he is able to escape. He nods his head to her, and walks out the door as quickly as his feet will take him without looking like he is running.

Steven's room is not far from Diana's, which is likely why he hates this room. It is ironic he would rather be at the human woman's home than be here. He is fascinated by Eleanor. He fears that there is something about her facial features that remind him of his wife, Daclen.

With a sigh he prepares for bed, but depression is overtaking him. He takes a deep breath, and removes his jacket. This is when his gun catches his eye. One day he will go home, and this will be the end. Steven smiles. Yes, he has his last day; his last breath prepared. Each detail planned precisely.

When this ship returns to Sullam Voe he will visit friends and enjoy the time with them. Then he will go home, and when the albodog bush has ripe berries he will eat each and every one. The albodog is a mountain berry. The mountain people can eat the berries with little consequence. If they eat enough than it can alter their perception of reality. They of course will be sick later, but it won't kill them. However, if you're not mountain, the berry will kill you if you eat more than a few. He intends to eat all of the berries and feel the rush. Before he loses his perception he will put his gun in his mouth and kill himself. If he is to out of it from his drug enhancing berries to pull the trigger, then the berry will kill him anyway. Not pleasant the thought of vomiting your life away, but better than continuing an empty life. Not one person knows about his plan, and they never will.

He looks at his computer, but he has not the energy to turn it on. Instead he opens his photo vid and touches a button to begin showing holographic images. He carries the vid to his bed and finishes preparing for sleep. "Lights off." He makes himself comfortable, and watches the images change to the next one in the sequence and timing he has set. The first ones are of his son, DaSher as a child. After those the vids are of DaSher in his mid-twenties. Steven smiles, his son's arms are draped over a young woman. They were to marry as soon as he returned from his assignment. Steven remembers teasing the couple about how he expected a grandchild immediately after marriage. Daclen, how she had laughed, and agreed that a grandchild would be an appropriate gift for his parents.

Steven frowns, he had gone on so many missions and was away from home often, but he always came back. Daclen had a hard time with his absence. It was not that she did not love him, but it was hard on her to be there without him. She had numerous affairs. He forgave her each time. He had to, he was as guilty as she was. Yet, they loved each other so much. Why, did they have others in their lives?

He has now had numerous affairs here on this ship. It was like a different indulgence each time. He even flirts with a human female. He truly feels nothing akin to disgust, he rather enjoys it in fact. Yes, she looks eerily like Daclen even though they are not the same species.

The next vid before him is of himself and his son in their red uniforms. One with two stripes, and the other with one. The one with one stripe, his life is only beginning. What dreams he had for his son. Thoughts of what may be, but now they are thoughts what may have been.

The mission his son was on was to clear the Bateen from their space lane so they did not attack their ships as they traveled from Sullam Voe to Earth. The three warships split and made their short runs. They would meet up after a day. This was done on a regular basis. The ships could detect other warships, and would call out to each other if they did. Their warships would quickly regroup for battle if needed, or to pursue the Bateen until they pushed them back from their space lane.

Somehow the three Bateen warships were not detected until too late to call out to the other two warships in time to regroup. He was told it happened so quickly. Fighters went out, one of which included his son. They fought bravely he was told. In the end most of the fighters, and the warship were destroyed. When their other two warships came it was just too late. There had been very few survivors. He and Daclen were given a metal that was supposed to honor their son's bravery. Praise was given for those on the warship, and the fighters who had given their lives for their people. The Bateen have now backed off from the space lane, or at least for now so that the mission to Earth could take place.

He hated that day. They had pinned the metal on to Daclen, and when they did this her knees buckled. He had barely caught her due to his own numbness to what was happening. All they could do was stand until; the Great Stupid Better Than Everyone Else Leader, finally dismissed them.

Steven had stayed home to grieve with his wife at first, but after a while he became edgy. He was never sure if it was grief, or his need to do something, anything. Daclen had said to do what he needed, and that all was good or at least the best it could be. She had chores and projects of her own to attend to, and the time apart would be good for both of them. He had told her it could be a several days, but she put her arms around his slender frame and held him tightly. Go, she had said and he did.

It was his biggest regret. He just needed to get out of the house. He had to work. He had to do something. He remembers so vividly the day he had left. They had shared a large rodent for their first meal. His people only ate two meals; first the morning and later the second meal. He and Daclen laughed as he told her humans ate three meals and snacks. At first she had laughed with him, but reminded him of the Ibrea and Whipelli who ate continuously. In fact the joke was the desert and mountain people were called grazers for a good reason. Steven smiles, even now the mountain Youth Corps must endure the taunting of being called grazers.

The next vid is of his wife and him. It is of the day when their son was born, and he loses his smile. Yes, if only he had been more aware of what really was happening that morning. She seemed too carefree. Daclen was always sad when he was leaving for more than a few days. Yes, she was too happy, and he had not paid attention to that. No, instead he got up from their meal and showered and put on his uniform. Why, why did he not pay attention? He had his bag and went to embrace, and say goodbye to Daclen. He watched her for long moments as she took care of the albodog bushes in the two decorative pots they were planted in. He should have noted that the white berries were no longer there as they had been just before he had gone to shower. Why did he not pay attention?

When the preparation classes for his trip to Earth were finished he went home. For some reason he felt better for the work done on the project. However, they were not allowed to communicate with anyone at home, and when he tried that morning she had not responded. There were no messages from her or anyone saying that Daclen had any issues. At the time he simply thought she was angry with him. He entered the house and found it was oddly quiet. As he moved further into his home he found it reeked of incense. He called out for Daclen, but no answer. Perhaps she was outside or with friends he had thought. Their son's death was hard to accept, and the beautiful future destroyed with his death.

For some reason he had gone out to the small porch, which is now a greenhouse. Suddenly all he can hear is his heart racing and he is unable to take a breath. A dark image of something hanging in the greenhouse. It felt like he was a computer, his program called for assistance. He remembered trying to make his feet move forward. When finally he was able, he could only stare up at the body hanging there in front of him. What happened next seemed like someone else reaching out and embracing the cold body. It is odd looking back at the memory of that day. How unreal it had all seemed to him. He had moved away robotically from Daclen's hanging body, and moved to look at the albodog bush. There should have been berries, and he remembers he started laughing and unable to stop. The laughter had not stopped until he went down on his knees in pain. Pain due to laughing. He remembers how numb he had been went he had walked out of the greenhouse.

People came and took the body, people came and cleaned, and people came and embraced him. People kept expecting him to be sad or angry, instead he felt nothing.

That was then, and this is now. He embraces it all. When he goes there will be nothing not done. Depravity, happiness, power. He will have it all.

All that is, but his son and his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian

5am PST

One fourth of the Youth Corp members are squeezed in together; elbow to elbow. This is the first meeting of the morning and there will be three more meetings following this one. The doors have been locked. Once in the room you remain for the entire meeting.

The superior chosen to give the speech for today's meeting is Tina who is in charge of language training. She enjoys mixing different words from the four main languages of the home world in her speech along with the designated language of English for this ship. The Youth Corp speak all five, but this is not always the case for the other officers in the meeting. It is for the most part entertaining for the Youth Corp members to watch their senior officers struggling to understand a speech that jumps from one language to another. Especially since they themselves have no problem understanding what is being said. They have always been told they must be able to understand multiple dialects at the same time. This was a directive by some of very same senior officers unable to understand all that is being said now.

As for the speakers there is a daily rotation. There are several senior officers with an assigned subject so that neither subject nor speaker is the same every day. These speakers include John and Diana as well, as even the highest ranking officers include themselves in this rotation.

The two main topics are for loyalty to the The Great Leader, or how needed the work is from the Youth Corp for their people on the home planet. Disturbing images are shown with speeches that are intended to show their world falling into despair and needing urgent aid. These images are either from home that show starving children and people waiting their turn for water in those places that appear to be unable to sustain life. Other times the images are of Earth wars, and other atrocities that the humans have done to each other. These images are taken from old Earth photos or are computer generated and are as close to Earth historical data that they have studied.

The Youth Corp members have seen these before, but the presentation is well done so to appear different each time. There is a young designated staff member who has been given the name Alex, whose only task is putting together visual images. Not just for the Youth Corps, but for the humans as well. He began his career as an artist at a very young age, but his work was so moving he was recruited. Well if you call being ordered as a civilian to pack your bags and prepare to work for the Regime as being recruited.

However, not all can be presented as negative, it helps that the other half of the meetings they attend have speeches which truly project hope. The images reinforce how their work will benefit the return of the home world from the brink of extinction to life returning to what it was once.

The speeches in the positive meetings also include how Visitor Friends will help the humans to become better and to move forward in unity. This is used to reinforce that it is the Youth Corps who will help the young humans to create a better Earth. The positive images generally show a large number of Youth Corp members assisting in some way either humans or their people in some project. Sometimes simply standing hand in hand with their people or humans. Other times it is a mixed group of their people and humans that they are standing with. In this scenario the group is always viewing the glowing future before them that they the Youth Corps have helped to bring about.

The Youth Corp cannot hate the humans as those sorts of feelings may be displayed unintentionally. However, they must not try and relate too much, and worry to what may happen to those humans they come in contact with. They must never allow themselves to have attachments to the Earthers. The meetings will help the Youth Corp to remember to keep a balance for their feelings of humans. Most importantly to remember they must always obey the will of their Great Leader.

Today's images are of a death camp from what the Earthers called World War Two. The humans in the image appear to be skeletons wearing skin standing at a wire fence. Another image of bony bodies piled up on top of one another is presented as well. These images have been mixed with something called Massacre of the Lakota Sioux. The superior finishes her speech telling them there is nothing they can do that is worse than what humans can do to each other. She points to the last image and reminds them what the Earthers have done and continue to do to each other. Now it is up to the Youth Corp to show human youth a better way to live and have unity with their Great Leader.

Victor the Youth Corp superior officer is a man in his mid-thirties. He is a tall, handsome man with blonde hair and the look of a body builder. He is a man whose confidence never appears to waver. He nods to Tina and she sits down as he goes through what the Youth Corps have accomplished the day before and what is still ahead of them. Once he finishes he stands aside and the room with its large screen begins showing one of the recordings of the The Supreme Leader.

They stare quietly at the screen. The Great Leader makes a passionate speech designed to touch on key points that have been ingrained from their bonding sessions. You can watch as each member in the crowd of young people appear to be filled with jubilation. It is a daily event, but it has never disappointed those who attend.

Victor walks up and stands next to the image of The Great Leader who appears to be staring out at the Youth Corp members with his hands outstretched to them. Victor stares up at the image as though in awe. Then he turns to Youth Corps and in a passionate voice calls out, "Praise Our Great Leader. We give our lives to you. Just ask and we shall obey without question." He salutes by placing a fist to his chest and then thrusting outwards. As he does this the Youth Corp members join in and they match his passionate tone with one of their own. "We give our lives to you Our Great Leader. We accept death to the obtainment of your divine will. We praise you and thank you for including us in your great cause."

The words from their Great Leader never fail to inspire them. Basically the speeches are coordinated to go with each member's upcoming forty-day bonding. It also insures that the conversion stays in place until the Youth Corp member has their next bonding session.

The room is filled with great joy and exaltation as the image of the Great Leader is replaced by the image of their home world Sullam Voe. As usual the room becomes quiet as the Youth Corp members stare; each with their own thoughts of family and friends left behind. However, there are others awaiting their meeting so the doors are unlocked and the superior says, "Now check your schedules and remember your duty and your pledges. Dismissed."

Brian looks down at his feet feeling odd and out of place suddenly. He just wants to go home. Then suddenly the sadness is replaced with happiness for he is able to serve The Great Leader.

The Youth Corp members leave the room with joy etched on all of their faces, but one. Gordon's face does not hold the same joy as his friends, Brian and George. George is another from the same mountain as Gordon and Brian. They file out quickly so those awaiting their morning meeting may enter. The hall is crowded and all appear to be intent on their destinations. George stops suddenly losing his smile forcing both Brian and Gordon to stop as those walking down the hall maneuver around them.

George puts his hands on hips and asks sternly, "What is wrong with you Gordon? Seriously you look like you want to curl up in a corner. I come out of morning meeting; I don't know like all will be good, inspired. Not you, no not at all. So what's wrong?"

Gordon signals for them to move to a corner and in a low voice says, "On your last bonding. Did you get sick, and I don't know sort of feeling off. I had mine last night and after I left I had to vomit."

Both Brian and George shake their heads and state they were fine.

George nods and says, "My next one is in a couple of days. Maybe you were not feeling well; you know because we are being forced to eat food on the planet. Just because we are mountain does not mean we can eat all human foods. So perhaps whatever you ate just did not agree with you."

Brian shrugs, "I agree with that statement, and I won't have my next one for another ten days."

"Okay," Gordon shrugs and hesitates a bit, "Maybe. On your last one though did you feel like you would normally after bonding? You know always after I want to do something to show my devotion. The time before, I did not. Now this time I get sick and feel off."

"Well no, I didn't, but there is so much going on." Brian bites his lip after he speaks. Just this meeting something inside of him seemed off, just as it had done in the last few meetings. It had made him hesitate in his feelings to obey. No, it is nothing, he never wanted to leave home. After all he was doing okay on the trip here. In fact, he had been doing things to sort of make certain individuals think they had made a mistake picking him for this adventure. It gave him something to do. Socks inside out, purposefully irritating those that may be influenced to send him home. Then he realized that may actually work opposite of what he wanted and as punishment he may be left when the second set of mother ships came. Now he was striving to work on his rank. Well except for his socks, he liked them inside out. However, there had been something, but he could not say. All he knew was he just wanted go home. He was feeling almost possessed by this thought since his last bonding. He needed to go home. He needs to go home, because something is going to happen. Some odd feeling haunts him, and his dream last night had not helped. Brian shakes his head as they need to go to back to their schedules. "Gordon, you are making too much of this, keep this to yourself. Rather say nothing to anyone who is not mountain."

George shakes his head, "I agree. Keep it to yourself do not share outside of our people."

"No, problem on that one," Gordon smiles, and they continue their walk down the hall. "Hey have you met any interesting humans?"

"Sure that is our job," George says with a smile and chuckling a bit. "Finding real interesting humans to work with so we can bring them into the club and save them from their selves."

Brian smiles, "I think he means non-Youth Corp type. I have, there is a girl I like visiting with. I have to admit I have never brought up Visitor Friends." Then he looks around realizing others could have heard him, and he looks about to verify no one who would care is there. "Ah, just been a few times."

George chuckles. "You to? I met this human girl as well. It's just nice. Have someone outside of this; so there is this break from all of the, I don't know just enjoy company outside of the. . . ." He shrugs.

Gordon puts an arm on both George and Brian's shoulders. "I understand don't try and put it in words. We are not the only ones I am sure. Ah, for me a pretty little Latino girl." He smiles, "It sounds silly I guess, but she makes me. . . .ah yes, it's nice. We took a walk once and she held my hand. We have picked flowers. Or I think they were flowers, maybe they were weeds. I am not sure what is considered a weed; herb or flower."

"Man have we been busy in a short time. You picking flowers Brian?" George is smirking.

Brian, looks around only Youth Corps are walking the hall now. "No! Her name is Robin though, and she has a sister as well. Her sister's name is, Little Miss Mind My Own Damn Business."

"What? You are not allowed to use derogatory words about humans Brian." George says chuckling and trying to look serious at the same time.

"No that is what she told me," Brian says smiling.

George laughs, "You are not getting away that easy. Story time!"

Brian shrugs, "I was walking down to Daniel's house, you know the guy I told you who may be a good candidate for something more in Visitor Friends. It was a Saturday; what they call a weekend. I see a girl out there. I guess maybe thirteen or fourteen and I ask is Robin home. She says no, and makes a lot of nasty comments, which I of course ignore. I said my name is Brian, and hold my hand out. She says, 'Like hell it is.' For a moment I thought she was going to spit in my hand. Then I ask for her name and she says, 'Why don't you mind your own damn business.' So when I saw her the next time that is what I called her." Brian smirks. "Little Miss Mind My Own Damn Business."

George laughs, "Did she ever shake your hand?"

"Seriously I thought she was going to spit in it. Never again. Although last time I saw her she was making her usual derogatory remarks. Then she dares me to do something, and then looked surprised when I accepted. She gives me this brown ball, and directed me to toss it into this net using one hand from across the street. Could not understand if I did it right or not. She looked shocked and said, 'Dude you killed it.' I think I did it correctly, but a little nervous about I killed it. I think she was likely just making fun of me." Brian shakes his head, "What about you George?"

George chuckles. "Sorry, not ready to share. It is kind of weird we each have made a friend with a human girl or if you're Brian a friend and a second someone that you can trade tormenting comments with. His own little human sister." Brian and Gordon smile and shake their heads.

Gordon looks up to the ceiling for a moment, "I guess I did not expect this. I thought it was about saving our home. Not about being lonely and needing someone from the planet who I am not doing right; I mean where we are not being kind. I mean whose world we are. . ."

George puts his finger to lips as a warning to stop talking. Then he looks to the ground and stops walking. "I get confused sometimes as well. I think we all do."

Brian takes on a thoughtful look. "It's okay, we all struggle. Remember it's for our world, for our family. Once Our Great Leader has what he needs for our planet he will leave the mountains to us again. We just need to obey his demands that he has placed on us." Brian looks at his hands turning them over staring at his palms and then back again. "I just want to go home! I have this bad feeling I can't get it out of my head, I need to go home."

Gordon can only nod as they begin walking again. "Kind of weird though. We are Youth Leaders, but they have us learning things that seem odd and out of place. I mean communication; government or management I mean things like that. We don't need those as our secondary so why are they having us learning weird stuff."

George speaks up, "No it fits. I am learning security and Brian is learning management. All things we need for our secondary."

"No, it's not. Really look at what study materials you are asked to learn. Brian, why do you need to learn law? I mean think about it. George it's not security, you have shown me the study materials it is full on military or at least the way I read it. There is something about this that makes no sense." Gordon shakes his head dramatically, "I know other ships are supposed to come. Maybe we are not leaving."

George laughs. "Oh, come on. They are not going to leave us here. That's not fair."

"It is if they are thinking of colonizing." Gordon says sternly. "No, matter what; we must always obey. You never have the right to speak your mind. If you do, well you may not be walking around the next day."

Brian vehemently declares. "No, we serve our time and then go home."

"Now that's funny." George tilts his head as if remembering something, "I think I have heard that expression before."

"What!" Brian looks at him confused, "What are you talking about? What does this have to do with staying?"

"Doesn't," George gets a far off look in his eye. "Sorry just got me thinking, 'Serve our time.' Yes, it was in our human expressions class back home. It means being incarcerated, and you are awaiting the day you are released. To be free."

"Okay, that fits." Brian shakes his head and then says, "Again I really want to go home."

They begin to walk quickly and Gordon smiles and pats his stomach. "For now we go and try to find some food that is not wiggling about with legs and tails. I am so freaking hungry."

"What is freaking?" George asks as they march at an even quicker pace. "We are not allowed to use words of profanity."

"Hey it's okay," Gordon laughs a bit, "You know it's a way . . . ah you know. Well not really, but you can substitute."

Brian looks confused. "Is profanity, but not profanity?"

"Freaking. Word of the day." George laughs, "Today's challenge find a way to use the word as many times as possible."

"That is a challenge?" Brian shakes his head as they continue their quick pace down the long hall, "Don't think that will be a problem. Seems pretty appropriate a lot of times the way my day goes more often than not."

George lifts a brow and grins, "Darn it. Oh yeah another instead of word. Keep that in mind. Darn it. I got to go, my shuttle is due to leave in twenty minutes for the refinery. I have to manage some sort of setup, have no idea why it is so freaking early. Got it freaking?" He smiles and then winces, "The great thing is that you can find food down there. Ever noticed they don't want to feed us anymore. Go down there and get your food. All mountain people are stupid grazers. Well their just. . ."

"Don't say it." Brian says with a slight smirk, "You will get us in trouble. According to my schedule I am supposed to study for a couple of hours so I need to login or I will lose points. Got to keep my points. I lost enough already. Although I miss eating centipedes. I think what that is the English word"

George smiles happily, "Yum, centipedes. I miss real food."

"Large insects who would think I would miss eating those." Gordon shrugs and smirks, "My study time as well. Don't want to lose those points. Brian, for someone who didn't used to care about rank and points you sure have completely gone the other way."

Brian gives Gordon a stern look, but says nothing.

"Okay see you all later, gotta run." George literally does this maneuvering around individuals as he encounters them. Suddenly he turns and shouts, "Remember obey; always obey."

Brian shakes his head and looks at Gordon, "Seriously he is going to get us into trouble one day."

Gordon smiles, "Would you really have it any other way?"


	7. Chapter 7

5pm PST

Brian looks at the door to his room intensely, it has been a really long day. Later he needs to go back down to the planet for another few hours. He is having second thoughts about Daniel. When he first met Daniel he was struck by his intense interest in Visitor Friends. Not that other young Earthers were not. Just something about Daniel made him standout, but now he is not sure if it is a good idea. At times he feels that something is not quite right about Daniel. However, he seems incapable of holding a job or completing a project and seems more interested in playing some sort of power game. Really Daniel is not any different than others he has met who seem to think they are better than others. It bothers him, but he has learned the best candidates may very likely have this personality trait that they are better than those they interact with. Also those with a lower intellect are even better for being brought into line with the Regime's plans. Then again Daniel does not seem stupid, he just doesn't seem to think beyond tomorrow.

There are a few more prospects that may fit better for him to present to his senior officer. However, there is something about the Earther that seems more fitting to what his superiors are looking for. Also, Daniel seems to really want to be more involved with Visitor Friends. No, way around it if he wants to better his rank, and have other officer's feel like he has earned that rank it may be that this human will be the catalyst. He shakes his head still staring at his door, go figure, it may be Daniel. Even with all of his misgivings that seem to literally be screaming at him. No, not Daniel!

People keep walking past as he just stares at the door to his room. They probably think I am a moron. Then Todd walks by and stops suddenly.

"Hi. How is it going Brian? I heard you actually have a girlfriend down there." A look of shock crosses Todd's face. "No, wait I mean a girl that is a friend. I thought we might sit sometime and talk; a meal."

"Remember I am mountain." Brian smiles, but he is nervous how Todd knew about Robin. He does not want Todd to start spreading rumors. "She is just a girl that lives next to my prospect, you know just doing the Youth Corp stuff. I run into her from time to time and we visit. Just so you understand there is nothing at all between us as she is human."

"You know I can eat fruit and vegetables." Then Todd stops, "Wait about the girl, it was just some humans were talking about you and this girl this morning. That is all. I was just trying to make conversation with you." Todd smiles, "I guess what I am saying is your people sort of keep to yourselves. I would like to talk is all, make conversation. Get to know you and other Whipelli on a more personal basis."

"Todd you seem like a nice guy, but don't make us a project. Give us time, my people have a hard time with trust."

"I understand, and I don't blame you." Todd turns his hands over showing his palms, "What I am trying to do is just lay it out right there so you are not looking, well for some ulterior motive. I enjoy learning about culture. Yours is still different even though our world is united. Maybe in the end we might even become friends."

Brian shrugs. "Okay, maybe. Just be aware I am not always the nicest person around. I actually work on not being. Understand?"

Todd smiles and extends his hand to Brian who shakes his head no. Still smiling Todd says, "Hey it's a start."

Brian watches Todd leave. He had not realized until now how detached he and his friends were to those not Whipelli. Then again is this some ploy by Todd to improve his ranking by using him and his friends. Does not matter Todd is not mountain, and they can't use each other to obtain further rank. Doubtful he will see Todd much anyway. However, one thing is true he should reach out to Kelly and maybe William. He has never tried to be friends with his own roommate, that very weird programmer. In fact, he tried to ignore him as best he can at all times. He truly knows nothing about Kelly, he should change that. Maybe be a bit friendlier to the lonely William who he has been assigned to help improve his English, not that they have had many lessons since arriving to Earth.

With a deep sigh he can't keep looking at the door it looks like he can't even decide to go into his own room. He shrugs, and enters and is immediately hit by a faint smell of mountain herb. "Kelly, no more!" Brian, removes the cover of what he thought was his new hiding place. He finds the hidden mountain herb is there, but most certainly it has been decreased, yet again.

Kelly comes out of the bathroom in a hurry, fear radiates from his eyes. "Ah, I can explain." He is a short and very slight young man who clearly is not going to win any physical fight with Brian.

"Really? I had to smuggle this here from home. Do you think that was easy?" Brian asks with a snarl. "It was not meant for you unless I give permission, and I have never done that. I can't replace this." He holds up the container, "You know it is from the mountain. Ah a few miles away or so."

Kelly points to his computer, "You can replace it. I have been looking at information on the computer and they have something called cannabis on the planet."

"Oh, you mean pot, weed, grass and marijuana?" Brian finds his hands have become fists and is just about ready to step forward. Violence is not something he normally feels inspired to do, but he does now. No, this should not cross his inner line. Taking a few deep breaths, his voice still hard. "Go down, and get some then!"

"I am a programmer, unimportant one at that. Eighteen year old programmers are just the cleanup guys. They don't let us go down; at least now, yet, whatever."

Brian is visibly upset as he walks up to Kelly. He finds his fists are still clenched and he is only few inches from the programmer. Kelly is now shaking and gasping for air as he holds his breath until he can hold it no longer as Brian stares down at him.

"How do you intend to clean this up?" Brian asks.

"I don't know." Kelly is obviously nervous, "What would you like for me to do for you? I will owe you a huge favor; payback; recompense."

Brian stares at the wall blankly and then he smirks. "You are a programmer. I heard you talking to your friends a few times when you think I am not paying attention or taking my afternoon nap. You said you can shack and get into our system servers and get information."

"Shack. Oh you mean hack. It's a word that they are using now on Earth. Let's just say I can hack and get that information without ever being found out."

"Okay. You know where we have to login for our lessons. Not just Youth Corp, but everyone. There is a login message. Change that message to something like. . . . ." Brian thinks for a moment and remembers Polly asking if Youth Leaders were zombies in disguise. He had to ask Robin what zombies were. It was kind of funny. "I want you to write. Welcome to Zombie Land and any other stupid thing you want to write."

Kelly seems uncertain, but replies, "Sure. Odd payback."

"It's not! You do it and don't get caught in the next few weeks then you will owe me a favor, and I will ensure there is always something in the jar for both of us. You get caught and don't betray me you will still owe me, but the pillaging of my jar ends. Remember never lie to me, I tend to find things out. If you get caught and betray me. Well, you won't want to know what could happen. Let's just say you won't owe me, but I never forget. Trust me I never forget when someone does something bad to me, and that will be bad."

Kelly, nods it is not hard to see that he's not sure what he walked into.

11pm PST

He was not supposed to be out this late. Once he gets in bed he will be lucky to have four hours of sleep before his day begins again. Maybe tomorrow he can sneak in a little longer nap or get in earlier and go to bed sooner. Being exhausted has become a standard thing.

Next to him is George who looks like he is forcing himself to keep his eyes open. Gordon is sitting in the back and he is actually sleeping. The flight is too short to try and nap in his opinion. Brian finds his mind shifting to the dream. He wishes he could remember all of it, not just that one thing. He needs to go home; he must go home. Something is wrong.

Suddenly he feels himself falling. Brian wants to scream, but he can't. His heart is racing as he falls. Then with a jerk he realizes he had simply gone to sleep for a minute or two, and the falling was him going from sitting position to leaning forward. Gordon is standing in front of him and George is on his feet as well.

"You going to sleep here?" Gordon asks.

"No," Brian says and gets to his feet.

They walk to their rooms and suddenly it is just the three of them. Gordon turns to Brian, "Why all this talk about going home all of the time? Lately it has gone from once in a while to all of the time. Something is really bothering you."

Before Brian can say anything Todd runs up and says excitedly. "Did you login to the Learning Site this evening? I swear it was too funny. It is in English, English."

The three of them look at Todd. "What?" They ask together.

"The login message reads.'Welcome to Zombie Land Where Brains Are A Real Treat.' Oh, I heard that Diana is really angry. Martin came in and he said login, login right now. Wow, it was great. So far no one is saying they did it. I heard the site actually crashed for a while with everyone trying to login, but it's gone now. Hey you likely missed it. Too bad, fun to see someone put their selves out there for a change." Then a look of panic comes over his face. "I am not condoning what was done of course."

George holds up his hand, "I know obey, obey, obey. Sometimes though the chance to just do something that is not on the, Do It Now List, is nice. We all need a laugh sometimes."

Todd runs his hand over his hair and says, "Thanks, I got a little carried away. I better go."

Brian smiles, "Don't leave Todd. You might as well join us in a little evening. Ah, is that chit-chat."

"Thanks I don't mind a little chit-chat," Todd says with a happy nod.

At first Gordon and George are a bit subdued, but after a while the young men are talking and laughing together.

Brian smirks and is thinking about Kelly. I can't believe he actually did it, I honestly did not think he would. Just a way to keep him out of my stuff. Can't believe I am proud of that guy. He then finds himself frowning while the other three laugh and make jokes. Now I guess I better be a bit worried about him being caught. I could be the joke who is incarcerated for a very long time and treated to a not to friendly lengthy conversion process. Now time will tell if Kelly and I are going to visit Zombie Land together.

Gordon is laughing. "We missed it darn it! Wow that person did something no one would do."

George turns to Brian, "What is the matter. That sounds like it was funny. If anyone would appreciate that it should be you. We all know you are the master of the subtle do my own thing."

Brian shrugs, "Not anymore."

Eventually someone yawns and they all find themselves yawning. Todd brings his arms above his head and putting his hands together and stretches. After tugging on his uniform to put it back in proper place he reaches out and shakes everyone's hand. "I better go to bed. Good-night, and this was fun."

They wish Todd goodnight and George makes a joke. Both Gordon and George laugh, but Brian is quiet. George asks, "What's wrong?"

Brian looks distressed. "I worry that something is wrong at home."

Gordon starts to put a hand on Brian's shoulder, but Brian moves away. Gordon looks a little shocked, "What is wrong with you?"

Brian looks at them and says flatly, "I had a dream last night. I died and I saw my brother. I saw my mother, and my father who still lives, but he was dead. I know he was dead in the dream. My father dies and I join him shortly after. We were all dead, and my mother walked towards me and I asked her, 'Am I going home now?' I don't know anything more than that, and I felt like no one cared about me or that I was now dead."

Gordon again tries to reach out to Brian again, "We care about you. All we have is each other."

Brian only says, "I know. Just a dream." Then he walks away, they don't try to stop him.

It is not long and Brian enters his dark room. He just stares at the dark wall with the sound of Kelly's four legged food scrabbling around in their small cages. He can't see Kelly, but he knows from the sound that he is sleeping and not faking it. Brian sighs, it is an odd feeling. He feels sad and at the same time at peace. "I guess I am going home. Just didn't think I had to die to get there." He takes a deep breath. It was just a stupid dream. His father is alive, so already it can't be true. Still he can't leave the thought behind and he does not know if it is dread or a quiet surrender to fate. "Maybe I am going home to my family."


	8. Chapter 8

Willie

William is awaiting his English lesson. He is happy for he has not had a session for some time and is looking forward to this one. William looks around the room which is extremely small with two chairs on either side of a table. Sitting on the table is a small computer. There is nothing else in the room, but he does not mind as this room has made some good memories for him. Funny that a sterile room should be the source of happy memories.

First had been the death of his wife. He was then chosen for this journey to a faraway planet. His grief and knowing he would not be there kept him from even thinking of having feelings for another. Then secondly leaving his little sister and his niece behind.

He remembered that last day. They had been told to expect an alert that the ships would be leaving in a couple of weeks, but instead it took only three days from that announcement. Plans made to spend what little time with his family was then nil.

His niece had clung to him as hoping to be assured that he would not leave. That it was all a mistake. They had been very close since the death of her father. Now that he will not be there she and his sister are alone. Their survival he has been told over and over will be if he can bring back water for their world. Although like most of his people he is confused why they have not gotten water from other places so very much closer than this planet. Then transferred to another ship due to a mistake made by those who were supposedly in charge. He had no friends on this ship and he was so lonely. Everyone seemed so busy and had been together for years in training. His shyness mixed with not knowing the designated ship language was also a hindrance in making friends.

Things are changing. A friend on Earth, other technicians on the ship are now taking time to speak to him. Yes, learning English had been good and he owed it to this tiny little room. Funny how it is the littlest of things that are the seed to new beginnings.

He looks around, his legs are crossed and finds that he is nervously kicking his leg up and down. William finds he is becoming a bit nervous as the Youth Leader who has been helping him for the last two months is late. Of course, now that they are on Earth they both have jobs to do. He looks at his device, twenty minutes have passed since he arrived.

William takes a deep breath, his positive thoughts are growing dark. He reminds himself that he was to go to Saudi Arabia and only knew Arabic when transferred to the Los Angeles ship. So every day is a bit better for even his Arabic was not great. Still he could speak it and understood what was being said to him.

It was so hard learning languages. He tried to learn English on his own from the tutorials. William hated to do them, but they were mandatory. Although a week ago when logging in there was an odd message about zombies and how it was treat to eat brains. It had been written in English, but he did not understand about zombies. However, it gave him a laugh for once to not see one of the normal messages like. Remember, 'All You Do Is For Your Family And Friends On The Home World' or "Learning Shows Devotion To Our Great Leader.' Those messages made him sad and increased his worry about friends and family.

It just did not work out even when assigned a tutor in languages. Jodi was a Youth Leader. She was so nice and so patient, but all the same he could tell she was becoming frustrated in his inability. He knew it was due to first having to learn Arabic and then thrust into learning English. She worked hard with him, but he kept mixing the languages together. Even with all the work and tutoring he failed his first test, and that was failed completely.

William thought that this was it. It seemed enviable that he was going to be sent to laundry duty. However, that is when the second Youth Leader was brought in. He had been told the young officer had his own way of teaching himself the English language. The idea was that perhaps William needed someone who had a different outlook on learning a new language.

For William he was not as sure as this individual was Whipelli. Mountain people were known for keeping to themselves, and it was thought that they had a low opinion of others outside of their mountains. Worse, most of them were made officers as soon as they boarded the mothership, so they also knew how to manipulate and use people. William did not want to be manipulated or ignored because someone thought he was ignorant and a waste of valuable time. He remembered that distinctly it had made him even surer he was going to be sent to the laundry detail.

He did not want to lose his job as a technician at chemical plant. He liked the young woman he met. Harmony Moore thoughtful and gentle to someone like himself. She gave him the strength to get through his day, and the day became enjoyable. He liked going to work. It had been announced that they could now have free time on the planet and he was very happy about that.

On the other hand it is hard when the man he works closes to is a human. His name is Caleb. It could make for a hard day if Caleb was looking for a way to be angry with him an alien from another planet. He finds himself scratching his chin nervously thinking about his relationships with humans that he is building. They have no idea what he truly looks like.

However, last week maybe as Harmony had said, he had finally made points with Caleb. He had saved Caleb's life and did it without thinking. This was just the way he was. When the explosion happened he ran in and rescued the man from sub-zero temperatures. William's biology was adaptable to a point. He was able to get in and get Caleb and get out before it affected him in an adverse way. He still had to spend twenty-four hours in the hospital ward just to ensure he was okay. Yes, that may have been a turning point with Caleb and the other humans.

The disappointing thing was that even though he was now beginning to make friends on the ship only one individual came to see him. Literally the one person he did not expect to see was the only one who had come by. The Youth Leader had even smuggled in fruit.

He smiles remembering the funny face the Youth Leader made and put a finger to his lips to be quiet. "Now, William. Put this under your blanket until after I leave. We don't want anyone to know I brought it to you."

William had done just that smiling as he nodded his acknowledgment. They spoke a few minutes about how they should schedule a lesson when their schedules allowed the time. William had admitted that he also was very busy, but even though the visit was short he at least felt like someone cared. It was not just the food. It may have seemed simple, but no one else took the time from their busy schedule to visit.

Now he sits waiting, it has been thirty minutes. William sighs and stands. It is obviously not happening.

"William, how are you?"

"Brian, I thought you were not coming." William cannot keep the happy smile from his lips.

William watches the Youth Leader take on that weird smile of his one that even he knows Brian may be thinking of working a situation. Maybe I should tell him that he has a bad habit that people can read once they get to know him.

"I did not mean to be late, my assignment kept me from coming at the time we scheduled. I did not want to just disappear from your life. However, I am afraid there is no lesson or at least from me."

William, cannot keep the disappointment from his face. This was why Brian had his working on the moment face. Panic suddenly sets in, "Disappear? I need; I am sorry I need. Ah, I. . ."

Brian holds up his hand, "Stop William. You are fine. You do speak English. Remember when I told you that you can sometimes use confusion to your advantage. This is the one lesson I want you to take away from this. Use your confusion to put your thoughts together. If you are doing this with humans they will simply take it as you. Meaning your hardship with speaking the language. You will find as time goes by you will be fine with the English language. However, you may not wish to lose your. . .shall we say your confusion. This will give you time to put your thoughts together. William never forget you are an intelligent person. They did not bring those of inferior abilities on the ships. They brought the best. Learning languages is just not your thing as the humans say."

"So no more lessons. Maybe I see you round?"

"William we never see each other except for lessons and I doubt that will change. My duties are devoted to Visitor Friends now."

"I want to thank you." William says as he simply stands there. He knew this day had been in the back of his mind, it was simply expected. "You stood how to teach me when no one else was able to. Home language; mix up Arabic and English. So hard to keep straight, but you knew how to help me keep language from mixing with other, and how words to find." He pauses for a moment as it is difficult to continue without taking a moment to put his words together. "I not explain."

"Thank Jodi." Brian tightens his lips for a moment. "She is the one who talked me into it and not any superior. I am so used to being busy continuously. I guess I had fleeting feelings for Jodi at the time and I wanted to please her. Just say we managed to make the officer who made the assignment mistake feel a bit guilty. So thank her."

William swallows and tries to keep his voice even. "I will. If you see her first please let her know how much I happy this." He is looking at his feet and feeling deflated.

Brian shrugs, "I will, if I see her. I don't have time for that kind of infatuation anymore."

William nods, he hates the ship and wishes he was back on the other where he had made friends. One thing he knows is that he is very shy and it is hard for him even when he knows the language well.

"Remember William. You are intelligent, only the smart ones were sent. Most of all confusion in speaking English. Well you may find that little trick may be your best friend." Brian then gives William his infamous curled smile, "Take care and remember to move forward always and confusion is your best friend."

"Brian I still owe you."

"Everyone owes me," Brian turns around, "I swear everyone is beginning to owe me a favor. Now if I could just get the right ones to owe me." He turns around and leaves the room laughing.

William is pretty sure acting confused when he speaks English will be real easy. He just wants to be able to talk to Harmony and not sound stupid. How good it would feel when he speaks to Caleb to not be that dumb alien. A feeling of guilt overcomes him. He can't ever tell Harmony who he is. He will always be the little dumb, silly green monster if the humans ever knew what he was beneath his fake human skin. It makes him sad, but he now understands the training he was given.

Humans he is finding are not accepting. His people can accept four different species on their planet, but humans are troubled to even accept those with different colored skin than their own. No, a green monster is all he ever will be to them. It hurts. Why does he like the human woman so much? He whispers. "Oh, Harmony you will never really like me. You will hate me if you find out who and what I am."

He walks out of the room. Practice confusion. Likely he will not have to practice confusion as it appears he will always be living in a state of confusion his entire life. How easy it was to accept Harmony, but knowing she will likely not truly care for his true physical self. Still there is always hope and you never know. What he has learned on the ship although correct, does not actually seem to represent everyday people.

One more thought comes to him. Brian is wrong. Brian may be really smart, but he is wrong. If you stack up enough favors from the everyday people, well maybe they trump those in power. Being kind is not a weakness. Kindness is a reward. Then he laughs and loudly says, "Confusion will be my life and I am proud of it."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Writer Note - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There are those I would like to thank:

Wendymypooh who got me to thinking that it would be fun to do stories when the Visitors first arrive.

Javanyet I have been reading her stories and enjoyed Todd. There was something about him. His intense interest in people and learning about them. A young man who really wants to reach out to those who truly interest him. Someone who really wants to do the right thing. So Javanyet has allowed me to add him to my story. Thank you:)

Also, I once a script or it said it was the unfilmed script ofthe V series. It had a story about ancients who had gone to Sullam Voe and Earth. I liked that idea.

My manager Shayne. Because I told him I would do it for one my goals.


	9. Chapter 9

The Visitors First Day

For Daniel the Adventure Begins

Daniel stands and stretches; he is so tired of stocking shelves. He looks around the store it seems like he is always asked to place items on the bottom shelves. His knees hurt, and he has to pee; when is this day ever going to end? It just seems like one boring day after the other. All he can see are the endless rows of shelves that need stocking. He is sleepy from boredom, but he tries to maintain the rhythm of stocking one can after the other.

Maybe he made a bad decision about not attending college after graduation. His father said if he would go to college after high school he would gladly pay for it; Daniel just had to make sure he passed his classes. Instead he wanted a vacation free from school, and besides what would he ever learn in school. He frowns, his father would not just let him do what he wanted; which was to have an adventure. So he said no to his father. His grades had been dismal in school, and every year he was told he could do better by his teachers, he just needed to apply himself as he was a smart kid they said. Basically everyone from teachers and his parents told him he was lazy. He hated high school and he knew he would never do well in college and actually he didn't care. Now maybe he should have played his father's game and tried to go to college. He snorts, what college would ever have him. They all thought he was loser anyway. Daniel takes a deep breath and frowns, was it a mistake not to go?

Then a fleeting smile crosses his face as he bends to his knee to place more cans on the shelves. Yes, the first three months after graduating high school were fun. He hitchhiked for a month, and even spent a few days in Mexico. It was great. Later he stayed with a cousin in Colorado. He got a job and bought an old car, but then his friend Rick wanted rent money. He hated his job to deliver pizza to idiot schmucks in the neighborhood, it truly sucked. So he quit the job and called his mother. She sent money for gas, and he came back. He stayed a few days with his family, but as usual it was the same old thing from his dad. So he left and stayed with friends for a couple of months.

It was great time during those two months, smoking pot and doing stupid stuff like shoplifting food from stores without being caught. Wasn't much, but the sheer fact they got away with it was unbelievable. There was also lots of parties, and there was alcohol, which was outstanding since he was only eighteen. However, that ended as well. Daniel shakes his head, his lousy so called friends wanted money as well for him to stay even though he did all of the driving, and no one chipped in for gas. On top of that his car broke down. Now of course he realizes he allowed himself to get used a lot by them. It sucked because he had few he could call friends in school, and now looking back he understands they used him even back then.

All he could do was ask his father for more money, but he refused to lend him any unless he made the deal. He would have to work, but he could come back home. Of course, he would have to pay for his personal expenses. Then he was to attend community college, and after that they would discuss a university and how he would be expected to pay for it. So far, he had gotten out of going to community college.

Daniel stands and stretches his stiff neck, he can hear the crick sound which makes him wince. His stiff neck reminds him how very unhappy his parents were with him since returning home for he has lost four jobs and saved no money so far. Then he smiles, at least there is Robin. She is so beautiful and wants adventure in her life as well. Still she is planning to go to college, if only to get away from her own parents, but still have things paid for. He knows Robin likes him, but she makes him work at it; that he is sure of. Robin keeps saying they are just friends, but he knows there is more between them then just friendship. He shakes his head she is so lucky her father is gone so often, she doesn't have to deal with him. The only person standing between them is her mother. He wrinkles his nose in disgust, well there is Polly. For only being fourteen, Polly sure thinks she is in control of everything. He definitely doesn't like that; know it all, control freak. Polly, is a problem between him and Robin.

He stretches, he really has to pee, and he is tired of this utter boredom. "Hey, Steve!"

Steve, is the one assigning him the job of stocking lower shelves all the time. Steve, looks at him and Daniel mouths, "Potty break."

Steve, simply gestures repeatedly to his watch.

"I just need a few; be right back." Then Daniel just walks away to go to the restroom. After relieving himself he resigns himself to going back to the endless stocking; at least the lower shelves are finished. When he pushes the doors open it is quiet, much too quiet. He walks back to begin the endless routine, but there is literally no one in the store. A chill runs up his spine as he turns his head with each step. No, one is to be seen. What the hell is happening?

He walks to the front door and as he draws nears he can see that everyone is looking up and pointing. Daniel hurries out and walks up to Steve. Then he looks up...what he sees is beyond belief. He finds he is holding his breath. It is like some TV show, there is a big old UFO above them. It really looks like one you would see on TV. Daniel mutters, "Not real man. This is not real...not."

Others are muttering to each other; they are as stunned as he is. A child is crying and Daniel knows it is from the fear reflected on his mother's face. It is like he can feel the emotion in the crowd. He can't believe this is real. Suddenly he realizes he is holding his breath and he gasps for air. Daniel finds he is looking at his feet as he feels his heart racing. He takes a moment and looks up again at the spaceship.

After a while the store manager, Mr. Martin comes out of the store. He is a thin man in his fifties who appears tired and visually shaken by the scene above him. With a deep sigh he speaks to the small crowd, "We have decided to close the store today. If you wish to check out please go immediately to the checkout aisle. As for our employees, please go in and assist." Mr. Martin, lifts his head and stares at the spaceship for a moment; and speaks again his voice flat and monotone. "Due to the UFO; and not knowing what is happening you are going to be allowed to go home after assisting in closing the store."

People turn to Mr. Martin for a moment and then back to the spaceship. Then a few begin to walk away followed by a few more to their cars. Most of the shoppers are still standing there with the employees as though frozen in place.

The manager stares into space as well, when he speaks again you can see he is visibly shaking. "Again for our staff you will be allowed to go home and be with your family. We expect you to follow your work schedule tomorrow." Mr. Martin extends his hands to the small crowd, "I don't know what will happen this day, but I appreciate your patronage and being loyal customers and staff. Thank you all."

Most of the shoppers simply walk away to their cars and it takes very little time to close the store. Then like some odd magic moment Daniel finds himself in his car just staring out the window. Maybe there will be adventures after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin

Robin is on the phone with her friend Stacy talking about how happy she is to have broken it off with her boyfriend. The handsome and good looking football player turned out to be a real turd just like Daniel said he was. Then Stacy begins to suggest that she start flirting with Joseph O'Leary. Joseph is cute and is working on writing some music for his band. Stacy believes they would be a great couple at least until graduation. Robin finds herself becoming distracted as she watches Katie pushing a chair up to the kitchen counter. She shakes her head at Katie who loves cookies and their mother is always attempting to hide them from her. However, her little sister is like a blood hound when it comes to finding her cookies. Katie who is now standing on the chair gets down and leaves the kitchen. Robin has no doubt that she is back to watching cartoons.

"Hummm, Stacy I wouldn't mind maybe singing for his band. However, dating..." Suddenly her friend is screaming.

"Stacy, Stacy; what is wrong!"

"Robin, there is a spaceship outside! My mother was in earlier saying some odd thing was outside in the sky. She just said it is a space ship. Oh, my god; oh, my god! Its for real. Like you know a UFO. I gotta hang up."

Suddenly the phone goes quiet. Robin doesn't know what to make of it. However, she is interested to see what Stacy says is a UFO outside. Hard to believe that could be possible; more likely in some fifties movie, but not for real. She hangs up the phone and leans on the counter to see if she can see anything in the sky, but if there is a space ship she sure can't see it.

She remembers where her mother hid the cookies last night and she takes down the corn flakes box. Sure enough there they are and so she takes one of the cookies out of the bag. She loves her mom, but it won't be long before Katie finds the box. Robin closes the box and places it back in the cupboard. She then walks into the family room and gives the cookie to Katie who smiles and immediately returns to watching her cartoon.

Now she can go outside without Katie trailing her; she really is curious about what is going on. UFO, there can't be any UFO, but what could it be? So out she goes and begins to walk to the street where she sees her mother. Everyone is looking up to the sky; so she looks up as well, and there it is to her disbelief. She can feel her heart racing, surely it cannot be real.

Then Robin catches sight of Daniel driving wildly down the street and he quickly parks in front of his house. She sees his car door opening, but suddenly she sees another car screeching to a halt and her sister Polly who has almost been hit by the car. Her sister is on the ground and the newspapers she was delivering scattered around the bike. The woman who almost hit her sister is Eleanor Depres; Robin listens to the excuses the woman is giving. However, she can't keep her focus for all around her she watches as others are running down the street, and others are driving erratically like Daniel had. To her it is like fear is literally a thing covering everyone with a shadow of evil. She is afraid. Everything and everyone seem to have some odd dream like feel to them as she stands in some far away place watching. She is not the only one who appears to feel that way, she notes that blank look is on other faces and they must feel like her. Fear, confusion and a feeling of being removed to what is happening about them. Yet, others are most certainly afraid and like her mother it is easy to see it on their faces. The odd faces are those showing some sort of fascination as though all is good. How could this be good. She wants to scream, _'Not a movie people!'_

Daniel runs up screaming, "There it is!" The excitement in his voice matches the glee on his face.

Robin can't understand his glee. Fear and a mixture of dullness is all she feels. What is this?

Her mother comes up and puts her arms around her and Polly as she directs a question to no one in general, "What is it?"

She also hears Daniel as he says happily, "Fantastic."

To Robin he is the only one embracing what is happening. Everyone including herself; all they can think is, _'What is this?' 'What is happening?'_ and _'This can't be real.'_

Kathleen looks around, "Is Katie still in the house Robin?"

"Yes," Robin says, "I gave her a cookie and she is watching her cartoons. Oh, crud if there is an emergency news..."

Her mother interrupts her and speaks quickly, "Lets go inside. She will be fine as she will likely not understand if her program is interrupted with a news update." Kathleen glances up for a moment at the UFO. "It will be good to have an update with some sort of information." She turns to Polly, "Don't worry about the papers. I don't want you on the street. They can confront me later if they are unhappy with them not being delivered. Robin; please bring Polly's bike and the papers into the garage. Polly I want to make sure your okay, so you come with me."

"I'm fine mom. I don't even think I have a scratch," Polly says as her mother places her hand on her back and guides her towards the door. Her mother will have none of Polly's opinionated nature. Today Polly will do as she is told.

Daniel comes up to her, but she pays no attention to what he is saying. He is way too happy. Instead she mumbles, "War of the world." Then she picks up the bike and Daniel helps her to take it and the newspapers to the garage.

….. Later That Evening …..

Daniel came over for a while to see what she thought of the UFO, his excitement never ceased the entire time he was there. For him this was the best thing that has ever happened in his life. Robin finds for her that she is still bothered and concerned about what the future holds. Her father is not expected back until tomorrow and she is afraid now for him. What if aliens land where he has camped and they take him to experiment on him. The fear will not leave her and that stupid movie; War of the World won't leave her thoughts.

The news has nothing new to offer, it is now just a repeat of everything they have already stated. Still her family stays glued to the TV. She offered to make sandwiches for them as her mother has never let go of Katie. When she serves the sandwiches on paper plates she can see that her mother is shaking slightly. Katie on the other-hand appears okay, although at times confused. After-all her sister is only three.

Yes, Katie the surprise child. She was fourteen and Polly eleven when Katie was born. From what she has learned over time was that her parents had tried for a third child a couple of years after Polly was born. Unfortunately it took nearly five years for the third pregnancy, then sadly her mother lost the child on her fifth month of pregnancy. Her mother was devastated; and even though she had been just a little girl, Robin knew how sad her mother was at the time. A few years later she overheard her mother tell a friend that they were no longer trying to have another baby as the hope had become despair. Robin can still remember that sadness in her mothers voice.

When her mother became pregnant with Katie her parents told no one for months. It had been kind of funny as people pretended not to notice her mothers swelling belly. Finally, it was just way obvious and they had to announce the pregnancy. Everyone acted like it was a big surprise including herself. Of course, it was also no surprise even to Polly that their mother was going to have another baby. Robin remembers the day her parents had sat them down in the family room to make the announcement. After her mother asked if they were okay with that or had questions; she squealed with delight and hugged her mother. However, she already knew and she could see from her fathers funny smile that he knew, that she knew. On the other-hand, Polly announced loudly that everyone already knew and were just waiting for her to admit it to them. Robin can remember even some of the smallest details in that memory. Her father just shook his heads and rolled his eyes. He also whispered, 'Polly, Polly, Polly.' It was her mother who suddenly began laughing so hard from Polly's remark that tears were coming from her eyes. Robin smiles, those were great memories, and she is happy that Katie is here. She will be in college next year and Polly will follow three years after. This will give their mother someone to care for; her father is gone so often and now she won't have to worry about her mother being lonely. Or will the aliens destroy their lives? The dark thoughts return to her.

Time passes and Polly picks up the paper plates and asks if her mother would like some more water. She comes up to Robin and wrinkles her nose. "Water?"

"Hum," Robin strokes her chin,"Water. Maybe..." Before she can say yes or no, Polly walks away.

"Girls it is almost midnight; you should go to bed soon." Kathleen says quietly as she stands, "I am going to give Katie a bath and get her ready for bed." She is soon gone from the room, but the sound of the news on the alien space ship continues on and on.

They continue to watch faithfully awaiting something different, when suddenly their father is home. Robin had not expected him home today and she had managed to come up with some really dark thoughts as to what could happen to her father on his trip. She yells out, "Mom, mom dad is home." Then she rushes over to him; she could not be any happier to see him. He is not hurt and she feels safer with him there. She wraps her arms around him for a moment the joy clearly showing. Robin rests her head on his shoulder, she is almost afraid to leave his side.

She smiles, yeah; screw War of the Worlds.

… A New Day Begins ...

The next day Robin is tired, she couldn't sleep last night because of the television and the endless news about the UFO. Although she could not hear what her parents were saying they were talking and obviously, their discussion was about the looming disaster of the UFO's overhead. Robin gave up sleeping and dressed, she went downstairs and ate quickly. What she liked best was it was quiet, no television noise. Then just as she began to relax the television was back on and again with the endless news of the UFO's and the fear of what aliens may do to them. All she can do is walk out the door. Its either the TV or the UFO itself overhead. At least the space ship is quiet.

Now Robin sits on the grass deep in thought of all of the things she would like to do before her life ends. The large UFO hovering above her is not creating happy thoughts for her. So what would she do if she could accomplish those things important to her. She was most definitely not going to be a rock star now, but maybe she should try to write a song. Travel is likely out of the question, but maybe not the cabin. There she could take a long walk and perhaps bury a time capsule for someone to find many years from now. Suddenly Daniel is there sucking on one of his favorite suckers. He says good morning, but he can't seem to keep his eyes off of the UFO.

When he sits she can feel his excitement like some static shock wave when he speaks. It is a dull throb that just won't stop.

He speaks with a wonder in his tone. "Do you realize that this is a whole new beginning for all of us. Wonder what they will do first..."

She doesn't feel his excitement and she finds herself interrupting him, "Danny this could be the last day we ever see."

He looks at her and begins to speak, "Well..."

Again Robin interrupts him, " I don't want to die until I made love." This is going to be a priority item on her list. Write a song, time capsule and oh, most definitely sex.

He rests his hand gently on her shoulder, but she barely feels it as her thoughts are so heavy. Suddenly her sister rushes out still dressed in her night gown. "Robin, Daniel; something is happening."

They go in and watch the broadcast. There is a signal not only on the broadcast, but they can hear it outside. Then from the broadcast you can hear someone speaking in the same voice, but different languages. The voice requests a meeting. Robin still feels the fear inside of her, maybe War of the Worlds will happen. How did the aliens lose in the movie. Oh, yeah a cold, flu or something. She will have to watch that movie again; that is if there is a next time.

… Evening ...

That evening the broadcast shows the meeting with a UN Secretary and an alien. Daniel has barely left her side and she is so thankful for his company. UN Secretary goes into alien ship, and then the he comes out, and says the aliens have come in peace. He then introduces the alien, who looks human. Robin is shocked, but so happy. It relieves some of the stress.

Her father and sister are so excited about the look of the aliens and curious about what the differences could be. Her mother's hands are still shaking and something tells Robin her mother is not ready to embrace the, 'They Come In Peace,' statement. As for Daniel all he can say is 'fantastic.' This is about all he can seem to say about all of this.

For her she is more with her mother and does not share the excitement that Daniel, Polly and her father seem to have embraced so easily. Especially when the alien says there have been others here to monitor her people even before their fifty ships arrived. Supposedly the aliens need chemicals that are found in the water. However, for the chemicals his people promise to share their technology. The alien is using the name John. John, is not his real name, but he is using it as it will be easier for humans to use. Makes her wonder what could be so weird about his real name.

Next she watches as news people begin to board the shuttle. The camera man she notices is very good looking; his name is Mike something. He was able to board and go to the alien ship because of a lottery. This would not be a lottery she would want to win.

The ship is of course huge. You can see aliens in the background and they are all dressed in red. Later she watches a beautiful alien woman as she gives a tour. Still Robin can't get rid of the fear.

…. Weeks Later ...

Robin's school band has been chosen to play at one of the plants that the aliens will be using to gather the much needed chemicals for their home world. Her eyes are shifting nervously upward as she catches the large alien vehicle begin its descent and landing. Next she watches the endless number of aliens in red suits disembark and stand in formation. Almost all of them have equipment, tools or some part that she imagines will be used to refit the plant for their needs. She was told the major work was begun and ended in just a few days. So far, no evil creatures have followed the aliens; although she has some fear within her it has at least dulled somewhat. In fact, everyone has begun to accept the aliens to some degree; some more than others like Daniel.

She then hits a wrong note and for a moment loses her focus watching all of the aliens coming out of what she has decided is the alien bus. Besides the working stiffs there are officers emerging as well and one of them is the Diana alien. It is when a younger alien comes out of the ship that she really takes notice. She is unsure if he is an officer or higher ranking working stiff, but like the officers he is not carrying something. He is not only younger, but very good looking. Not overly handsome, she has found herself suspicious of over the top good-looking guys. They think to much of themselves. Still he is one good looking alien. There is just something about him that catches her eye. What makes him standout she does not know.

Robin suddenly remembers she is supposed to be playing. Still her eyes can't leave him. Something about him has caught her attention,. She is not sure if it is that he is a young alien more her own age, or his looks or something she can't understand. Robin loses sight of him when yet a second alien bus comes into view. One thing she knows is that she will not forget his face.

… That Evening ….

That night Daniel comes to the door, but she can tell he is angry. He tells her he quit his job because they blame him for the cash register coming up short. She doesn't know what to say to him. His parents are very unhappy with him, he tells her. There is nothing she can tell him. He has no drive to succeed in something, no real interest in anything except the aliens. However, he talks about how his parents don't understand him, how they don't support him. She can only sit there and listen, Daniel finally ends his rant and leaves. Robin looks at the clock. Might as well go to bed; after all why miss another episode of War of the World dreamscape. Still maybe the foxy alien will show up in her dream again.

Robin goes down when she hears her parents come home from a party at the Depres. They let her know they had a great time and enjoyed meeting the aliens. They wish her a good-night and she goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water to take upstairs. She can hear her parents talking about how Steven didn't eat anything, but a few raw vegetables and no cooked foods. Also, how cold the alien hands were. She can't help, but wonder if the young alien had cold hands. What was that old saying, 'Cold hands, warm heart.' She smiles at the thought.

Robin walks out of the kitchen to the stairs, her parents are so deep in conversation they have forgotten she went into the kitchen for water. They are still talking the party and sameness of the aliens, and the small differences. She can't help it, she stands and listens to their conversation. Maybe she will learn something more about her alien...humm, alien Prince Charming. She smiles she likes that thought so much more that that stupid fifties movie. Then she hears her parents talking about the birds seemly afraid of the aliens. They seemed only curious, but Robin finds it feeds her fear of the aliens. Maybe he's not Prince Charming, but he looks just like any other boy. All she can do is tell herself to stop being nervous about all of this.

… Several Days Later ...

One day there had been a news broadcast which said that individuals twelve to twenty who were interested can learn about the aliens. The organization is called Visitor Friends, they can ride in alien vehicles and visit the ships. They will be sending individuals to visit the neighborhoods.

The very next day there is an announcement at school that there is going to be an event for students to learn about Visitor Friends and to sign-up for personal visits. However, if they can't go to one of the event days it doesn't mean that they won't be able to meet the Visitors as they are being called; or take advantage of the rides. It just means those that go to the event will of course be first on the list to do so.

The first thing she did when she got home was to speak her parents, but they wanted Polly and her to wait and not sign up for one of the event days. It would be to crowded and both of them were also very busy anyway. Robin actually finds she is okay with that answer. She knew it had only been a moment of excitement that she thought of going; actually she doesn't want to go at all. Besides she would never see Prince Charming again anyway. He was likely involved with the factory and the workers; or he was one of the workers.

Robin grabs a soda from the fridge, never to early for a sugary drink and heads out to the front lawn. With each sip she is forced to look up at the UFO. Suddenly Daniel is sitting next to her. He then tells her he is getting a ticket for the meet and greet for the upcoming Visitor Friends group that will be forming. Daniel then asks her to come with him. Robin tells him her parents don't want her to go to that function at this time. She also reminds him that the event will be crowded and he may also want to wait, but he will have none of it. Robin also tries to remind him that Youth Leaders are going to come to the neighborhoods and meet people even if they don't sign up or go to the event. He seems oblivious to everything she tries to tell him or is ignoring her completely. It is obvious that Daniel is going to do what he is going to do. Robin doesn't tell him that although her parents did not want her to go or at least not at this time, she was secretly happy they had said not yet. She is still having some weird, War of the World, dreams. She smiles though; she was saved in the last dream by Prince Charming, in a sort of, The Day the Earth Stood Still, kind of way. She shakes her head, really have to stop watching those silly fifties movies. The real thing is here and all is fine.

… Days Later ...

Robin walks back from school with Stacy and Polly following behind them. Polly is humming and both she and Stacy have grown tired of it. It is hardly new, Polly takes enjoyment in driving them crazy.

It is a beautiful California day; warm and yet not hot. Just the way it should be. They reach Stacy's house and they make plans for Stacy to drive them all to school tomorrow. Including Polly, but she just shrugs and says her bike is fixed and she will be using that. Robin and Stacy just shrug at each other and smile. They were hoping Polly would decline.

Polly speaks in a way that reminds Robin of a dog growling. "So, Robin you are not going to that Visitor event are you? I hear they are taking names and addresses. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Robin shrugs. "No, but I would like to meet one of them." She glances quickly up to the UFO. "I saw one of them. I think he was interesting, maybe nice to get to know. You know mature and with lots of stories from his world."

When they turn the corner they then see the alien vehicle. It is a smaller one than was at the factory. She begins walking faster, which forces Polly to increase her stride. Robin wants so much to see the aliens. Then there he is, Prince Charming; smiling and shaking hands. She can hardly believe it is him. Robin says, "Oh my gosh, there he is." The excitement is there and she grabs Polly's hand for a moment. "He is such a fox."

Polly frowns and sizes him up; and immediately says, "Looks like a boy to me."

Robin can barely believe it; he is here, the Youth Leader stops for a moment and looks at her. She hopes he will walk over to her. "He is looking over here," She says with happy disbelief. Then Daniel walks quickly over and the young alien then turns from her to Daniel.

She tells Polly that the Youth Leader is something special and to think where he came from, but Polly walks off mumbling. "Mature, in your imagination. He's just a boy, Robin."

All Robin can think is he is so special, an alien and good looking and those were only the things you see immediately. She is standing there when his eyes catch hers once again if only for a moment, just a moment she can feel his interest in her as well. At least it seems like he is interested.

She is sure that he can feel that moment as well. Robin watches as other people come up to speak to him and the other two Youth Leaders standing in front of the shuttle. How could she ever have been afraid of the aliens. Robin can't seem to take her eyes from him as he takes Daniel and two others into the small shuttle. What to call that small shuttle, yeah the alien cab. She can't seem to force her feet to move towards the alien cab and Prince Charming though.

Her mother calls to her to come in as she promised to watch Katie while she finished her painting. With regret she turns and walks to the house. Before entering she looks towards the shuttle; he the alien is no longer in sight, as he is most likely still inside his vehicle.

Robin closes her eyes for a moment, she is not afraid anymore and aloud she says, "How could I not embrace new friends." She presses her school books close to her and closes her eyes as she wonders how it would be to kiss him. "Yes, new friends."


	11. 11 Zelda

New World – Stage 1

Zelda

Zelda remembers the day the Visitors came. She and Javier had just married at the courthouse. Those in attendance were her friend Heather; Nick, Javier's friend brother as they liked to say and Nick's seven year old brother Ethan and her friend Julie. Julie took pictures of the happy occasion and the others acted as best men and bridesmaid, they were the only ones at the wedding itself, but they were going to party it up after. She can't help the smile that comes to her, what a mixed up ethnic batch of friends. She herself was of mixed Mexican and German heritage. Javier's family was Mexican, Nick and Ethan were black, Julie's family was of Japanese heritage. Her token white friend is Heather, a very slender blonde with huge blue eyes. Heather, is the newest friend in this odd group of friends, but she fit so well you would never have known that she had not been there for years as the rest of them have been. Yes, a funny group of friends.

Julie thought that being a photographer was not only her passion, but what she was meant to be. Julie had been given a camera when she was seven and did odd jobs just so she could have film even as a little girl. Heather, she had met in college and they had become first study group friends, to being true buddies. Heather had been a farm girl as she liked to call herself, she had moved here when her parents had passed away; both from cancer, just two years apart. This is likely why she is so passionate about going into health care.

Nick and Javier had become friends in first grade. Javier had been there for Nick when Ethan was born and when his mother died just months later. Nick had been there for Javier when his parents died in a car crash. Nick's father had become almost a father to Javier. When Nick's father, David died a few months ago it had been hard on Javier as well. Both Nick and Javier are now over-protective guardians to Ethan. Nick the tough one and Javier the fun one, but each wanting to ensure that Ethan does well in life. Nick is running his father's tobacco shop, which is now fourth generation family owned. The shop has been there since around 1900's when Nick's great-grandfather the first David, had opened it. She loves the name; Beautiful Smoke. Beautiful Smoke for a couple of years had also had been a place that had been active in illegal alcohol; prohibition for a few years. It was Nick's grandfather the second David, that she found intriguing. You could see, not a bad boy, but a rebel in him when you looked at pictures of him; especially when he was in his early twenties. In the room behind the counter, there is a shelf with a secret shelf behind it, this was used to hide the alcohol. Also, when you opened those hidden doors there were a couple of posters from the thirties on each of the doors. The first was of three men; one black, one white and maybe the third was Asian. They are holding hands and there are two signs as well. One sign said; 'Abolish Race Hatred' and the second; 'Smash The Color Line'. The second poster read; No Niggers, No Jews, No Dogs, the best part of this poster was that someone had drawn a thin line through the two top lines using maybe paint. Nick's father, David number three had told the stories of his father, yeah, Nick's grandfather was a true rebel.

She had met Javier in high school. They never dated in high school, they only really became involved because of an English paper they had to write together and then went on to study math together. They both truly sucked at math as did Nick, even Ethan struggles with his own math studies and he is only in second grade. However, they overcame and although not excelling they managed to pass and go on with their goals, and she knows Ethan will as well.

It was a beach party a week after high school graduation that she and Javier realized that they liked each other for more than just friends. They dated, but they both also dated others at first. However, they just kept coming back to each other. He is such a good man, she is worried about his cousin Julio though. Javier helps him out with selling pot from time to time and he does make money, but she worries about him being caught or being involved with bad people. Sadly, she is struggling with paying for school and Javier tends to magically come up with money when she needs it. Her goal, stop that second job of his, of selling pot.

Her thoughts return to the day of the wedding and once the pictures had been taken Nick told them he had promised Ethan they would take flowers to their parents graves. Ethan was excited to tell them how their friend Javier had married the best girl in the world. It was something she should likely think of as a sad event, but she had known Nick's father and it made her smile knowing Ethan accepted her. David would be happy to know that Javier was settling down and starting a family. Javier had promised Nick's father that if they had a daughter that they would name her, Karla after Nick's mother. Javier said he would also name his son David, in which Nick's father had said there was no need to do that, but he was pleased at the thought. David, knew that the likelihood of his son Nick having children is pretty slim. She suspected that he knew that Nick was gay and it would be years before Ethan was in a place in time to have children.

After they took a few more pictures they walked to their cars. Javier drove her and her friends to her grandmother's home where they would setup for the small wedding party. Nick and Ethan drove away to the cemetery and they would come after their visit to help finish setting up for the party. It was just such a nice day, at that moment in time she can still feel the joy of life all around her.

It was truly a great drive with everyone laughing and joking and all singing to Chicago's, 'Love Me Tomorrow'. She had no idea what was to come in a few hours. When they arrived at her grandmother's home she was presented with the wedding cake. It was beautiful and her grandmother gave her a kiss and with that slight German accent said. "You, I know are destined to travel a unique road, build a new life and will do wonderful things and meet interesting new friends. One so stubborn, you can't imagine and you will become his big sister and like any little brother will drive you to distraction. This will happen. I wish, I could travel it with you, but I shall be here." Her grandmother touched her chest gently and then they hugged, Zelda will never forget the love for her grandmother. Grandmother Zelda who she was named after died of a stroke two weeks later. As for her destined future that her grandmother claimed would come when she read the Tarot cards and the moments of the future she claimed came to her at times. She shrugs, it is hard for her to believe in this kind of thing. Her grandmother truly felt she was destined to have an amazing adventure and had been telling her this for the last two years. As for the the unique road and amazing adventure. . .She looks out the window and up to the sky. There will be no unique road not with the Visitors that hover above her city and above many other cities around the world. Something about so many ships, it makes her nervous. Truthfully, it feels like a very sneaky invasion.

The door opens, "Well, you might as well unpack sweet pea," Javier says with a happy grin and moves some of the empty boxes outside of the room. "Nick sure was nice to let us have his parents room. Do you want some help?"

"Neither he nor Ethan will ever move into this room. Too sad for them," She says quietly. "No, I don't need help. Go and help Nick. It won't take me long." She watches the man she loves walk away and she finishes unpacking their things. It was good that Nick is letting them live here. It wasn't because of the Visitor aliens, Nick's business has been declining even before his father passed away. Together the three of them should be able to survive with the uncertain future hovering above them, literally floating above them.

Once finished she goes into the kitchen to finish doing the dishes. The thought of the large Visitor ship hanging overhead though makes her feel uneasy. Uneasiness that has not left since the day they came. It is like someone who knocks at the door, but unlike others that simply go away when no one comes to the door. Well, they just keep knocking. She gives a sickly smile and cringes as she begins drying the dishes and putting them away. Zelda puts the towel down and makes some ice tea, she brings the pitcher of tea and some glasses downstairs to the shop and pours Javier, Nick and herself some tea. They talk for a few minutes and she excuses herself and goes outside with her radio.

Wasn't this the same time of day that the aliens came. She drags the green plastic lawn chair to where she would like to sit and stares up at the ship. Yeah, around the same time of day they were getting ready for their wedding party. So much laughing, so much hugging and kissing. This would never seem like the day alien UFOs would come knocking at the door. When it happened, Javier and a friend were outside setting up tables and chairs when suddenly they were yelling. As she was walking out the door Julie came running in and grabbed her camera off of the counter, she and Heather followed. She can still remember Heather's face in stunned disbelief. Someone had grabbed a radio and turned it on. No, one knew what the hell was going on. They watched as two jets flew by the UFO, it was though you could see almost like a ripple in the air as the jets flew by these alien spaceships. Now of course this was the way the alien ship kept the jets from getting too close to them.

"What do you think. . . " Julie began to ask, then just stopped talking as she began clicking away on her camera. Funny that she remembers these moments so vividly.

Looking up now she remembers her grandmother placing her hand on her shoulder. When she placed her hand on her grandmother's hand she felt Grandma Zelda shaking uncontrollably. "It will be okay." Zelda told her grandmother trying to reassure her, even though she didn't believe what she had said.

It was obvious an hour later there was not going to be a party to celebrate her marriage to Javier. The news reports had found no evidence that their military or any other military in the world knew what was happening. Her thought that day was; what will the aliens look like. Movies generally depicted them as either naked aliens that looked like evil reptiles, or dressed evil reptilians, or naked insect people and again just naked people like ET. Apparently alien lifeforms have no outside genitalia according to the movies. Zelda shakes her head, that day her biggest thought was did the alien's on the UFO wear clothes and did they look more like lizards or insects.

Wonder no more, it turns out they look just like humans and wear clothes. However, movies normally depicted aliens as evil, time should tell all. Right now they were claiming that they were in great need of some chemicals in the water. For their part they are going to share their technology and assist in updating Earth's health care. It was funny that the aliens that visited this neighborhood were either Mexican or African American in appearance, not a white one in the bunch. From what she has seen so far they always seem to match the skin tone of the place they visit, which means they have the same similar physical ethnicity on their world. How can that be, it does not seem possible that this can be. It makes her wonder about things, do they really know why they are here. Zelda shrugs, she really has to let got of the evil alien movie thing. Just because they are not of this world does not mean that they are evil. No, they are doing the, 'I come in peace,' idiom and there is no reason so far to doubt this.

She wonders about her Grandmother's prediction, she always felt it unlikely. Still for something she never believed in, this may be changing with the arrival of the Visitors, she is beginning to wonder if it could become true. Then this meant the prediction was that UFOs were coming, and that everyone had the same destined future. Having aliens on your planet is certainly a unique road, but what were the wonderful things to happen. It doesn't feel like it has happened as of yet or meeting the interesting new friends. So this means the unique road is the UFO, the new friends are the aliens and the wonderful thing is that the aliens don't want to eat you. Zelda suddenly finds herself laughing and rolling her eyes at the silly thoughts. Of course, her little brother may be Nick and Ethan; yet they didn't match the stubbornness that her grandmother had implied.

Zelda looks at her watch, time to go to work like it or not. It is looking very much like school will not be happening, but work is still something that must be done. With a sigh, she picks up the lawn chair and puts it back against the wall and goes back to pick up the glass still half filled with ice tea and her radio. Looking up one more time she wonders about her grandmother's prediction as she stares up at the UFO. Then the song, 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun,' comes on and she dances away to the door singing with Cyndi Lauper. "When the working day is done, Oh, girls just want to have fun." Before closing the door she looks up to the Visitor ship still singing, "Oh girls, they just wanna have fun," Then slams the door shut.


End file.
